Untamed Heart
by kagomeismine
Summary: Why did Peter Pan not follow Wendy? There are secrets one must keep, even if it is at the cost of one’s own heart. But when Hook returns, does the price become too high?
1. Chapter 1

Untamed Heart

Summary: Why did Peter Pan not follow Wendy? There are secrets one must keep, even if it is at the cost of one's own heart. But when Hook returns, does the price become too high?

Disclaimer: WAH! I don't own Peter Pan.

Author: amyfushigiyugi

Co-author: Azul Bloom

Editing: LadyOrion and Azul Bloom

Chapter 1 "The Night the Fairies Cried"

_No one knew the secrets of the Neverland better than the mermaids and the fairies. Peter was its key, and without him the land of pink tinged clouds and daily changing seasons would vanish like a fleeting day dream. The mysteries and fantasies of the land of the never more were imbedded in Peter, for they were born of and thrived on his child heart and mind. With his moods, the weather changed. Almost always the free and gleeful boy, the land usually rejoiced and shinned with the warmth of its golden sun and jittered with its mischievous creatures that roamed about. The flowers bloomed colors only known in rainbows, and its air and waters were sweet and refreshing. _

_But today, the fairies whispered with no joy, and the mermaids listened with dark intrigue. Today the sun would not shine to welcome Peter Pan back to Neverland._

Peter Pan watched from the shadows outside the window. The joy inside brightened the nursery, and the lost boys where smiling with more happiness than he had ever known could be contained on their tiny faces. Wendy's own lovely face glowed as her mother and father welcomed their missing daughter back with tight hugs and so many tender kisses. His fingers slowly rose to his lips, where he treasured the only kiss he had ever known; his Wendy's kiss.

Peter's eyes sparkled with tears he would not let out, for how could he cry while looking at Wendy's radiant smile? He could feel his pulse alive and thumping beneath his skin. It was loud in his ears, drowning out the jumble of cheerful voices within the glowing room.

"Wendy." Though there were no tears, his true feelings could be heard with the simple whisper of her name.

He raised his chin a notch, causing the light from within the window to shower across his eyes, which were already sparkling from unshed cries. Peter had promised Wendy he would take her home, and he had fulfilled that promise like the gentleman he was.

She was happy and that was what he wanted, even as his heart painfully thudded against his chest in denial, crying out for the warmth of the girl's gaze to once again rest on him.

He had already said his goodbyes, and she thought him gone and on his way back to the Neverland. Although Peter had seen her own unshed tears clouding her bright azure eyes as they exchanged subdued goodbyes, now her smile lit the room. She was surrounded by - his chin gave a slight tremble at the newly found feeling - _love_.

With a jerk, he turned and sped into the night sky, needing to feel the powerful speed of flight and the blinding feel of the cool wind rushing across his face, carrying away with it the heat from his sorrow. He felt the chilling trail running down his cheek and swiped it away with his forearm, in an effort to remove the proof forever.

No matter how much he would miss her, he could not stay. He had to go back to the Neverland, but he would keep his Wendy with him, the only way he could. Peter's lips formed a bittersweet smile as he gently closed his eyes.

What happy thought could make him fly higher than he had, and faster than he ever could? …His Wendy.

He allowed his mind to drift in the memories of his heart, and he recalled his most joyous pretend. Eight rambunctious boys; smiling, flying, leaping, and fighting. He, laughing and joining in every now and then, and Wendy to his side, smiling her open mouthed smile as she looked over them all. He was the father and Wendy was the mother, and such a happy family they were. He chuckled lightly as he remembered how she saved the boys from the edge of his sword, offering instead to give them a most horrid medicine to which they quickly begged for Peter's strike instead!

The chuckle grew into laughter as he flew higher.

But it was just a pretend, and never could it be more than just make believe. A pain rang through his heart, as Hook's words hovered around him_. "Your heart is incomplete."_ He shook his head lightly as the laugh shriveled into a half smile and then vanished into sorrow_. "She would rather grow up then stay with you."_

Peter slowed as he felt himself becoming heavier. He shook the thoughts from him. "No!" he yelled into the clouds in defiance. "She is happy now!" He wrapped his arms around his bare shoulders as he turned over to ride the wind on his back, no longer able to see the ground, and held on to the lovely image of her glittering smile. His lips curved slightly at the corners as he felt the warmth of the memory overcoming his weakening body.

"Wendy … will not … forget me." He said with confidence, even as his heart raced hoping beyond all hope that his words were true.

But Hook's taunting voice echoed once again in his ears_. "You will only be a memory to her…You will be replaced."_

Peter Pan slowed his breathing, remembering her heart felt words.

Wendy had asked him if he would ever forget her, and as he had hovered there - his eyes only on her - his breath had stilled within his chest and his forced smile had almost faded from his lips. _"Never." _

He had felt his heart breaking with the weight of the truth of that one word. No… he would never forget his Wendy.

He had seen though her smile, to the sadness behind her eyes; sadness that she could not hide from him. His Wendy had not wanted him to leave, and perhaps, even felt a sort of betrayal by his doing just so. If only she could know that Peter Pan could not stay, no matter how much he truly desired to, perhaps her eyes would not have shown such defeat as they had. But no…it was his secret to keep, and keep it he must. For without him, the Neverland would vanish into the obscurity that all mundane things eventually vanish into.

Peter Pan had learned so many wonderful feelings from Wendy. The most enchanting of all being 'Love'; but along with it, came the heart wrenching sorrow of having it taken from him. Just as this feeling overpowered him, Peter reached the outer limits of his Neverland. His eyes still closed, and Wendy's gentle smile forged into his thoughts, his mind finally gave out and so did his body.

As his frail body began to fall from the sky, hundreds of sparkling lights rushed up to catch him, for they knew Peter Pan's sadness had claimed him in a fitful sleep. Quickly taking him to his tree, right to the hidden lair beneath its reaching roots, they laid their lonely prince on a bed of supple leaves and soft feathers.

Foolish mortals outside of Neverland thought that a child Peter Pan's age could not possibly know the all consuming bliss, passions, and pains of true love, but the Fay knew that there would never be a love stronger than that of Peter Pan's for his chosen princess, whose sweet name would forever be whispered in the faint breeze amongst the forest's greens and the gentle crashing of the crystal waves against the tanned shores; _Wendy_

That night was to forever be remembered as the night the fairies cried; for on that night, no harmony of gentle waves and giggling winds accompanied twinkling stars to lull all creatures to sleep. On that night, the skies wept and thunder struck, and all alive and knowing shared the sorrow of their golden prince.

Far away in the quiet slumbering town of London, there was a window that remained open, even so late into the dark night. A young girl stood gazing out across the darkened city, her golden bronze hair fluttering in the cool breeze. The house was now silent, and all the boys where sound asleep, having worn themselves out with their joyous celebrating. But it was not from her old window that she looked out, for the nursery no longer belonged to her. Wendy had agreed to leave it in exchange for her own room. There were now just so many more that had to occupy it; besides, she was to grow up and leave such childish things behind, was she not?

Wendy's sapphire eyes sparkled even against the absence of the moon's glow, as she watched the snow begin to fall. One lone flake drifted in through the window, to land on her cheek where it quickly melted as a warm tear traveled down across it.

Why hadn't he stayed with them?

She placed her fingers on her lips, where she could still feel the tingle of her first kiss; her secret kiss; the kiss that would forever belong to Peter Pan.

No other girl could ever claim to have a first kiss's memory as enchanting as hers, and no other could ever say that she truly knew what love was at such a young age. It would be perfect were it not for his haunting words,_ "I want always… to be a boy… and have fun."_

But she could only feel happy for him. After all, he would have his heart's desire in Neverland. For him to have stayed here would have been wrong, and never would he have been as happy here as he could be in his mother land.

She smiled resignedly at the far brightest star to the right, and with a gentle sigh, she reached up and pulled the window down, closing it shut with the faintest thud and shutting out the falling snow and cool night air. Checking to make sure that the latch remained unlocked, she gently traced her fingers across the cold windowsill before turning around towards her bed. She crawled under the warm covers, and wrapped her arms around her plush pillow, cradling her cheek into the soft white fabric that instantly reminded her of fluffy clouds. Now, she could not help the quiet sob that finally escaped against her will.

After all, she had loved Peter Pan enough to let him go.


	2. Greatest Pretend

Peter Pan

Untamed Heart

Summary: Why did Peter Pan not follow Wendy? There are secrets one must keep even if it is at the cost of one's own heart. But when Hook returns, does the price become too high?

Disclaimer: WAH! I don't own Peter Pan.

Author: Amyfushigiyugi

Co-author: Azul Bloom

Edited by: LadyOrion and Azul Bloom

Chapter 2 "Greatest Pretend"

Tinker Bell dodged Peter Pan's hand as he swiped at her, annoyed by her incessant jittering. She looked up at the bright blue sky peeking out through the parting clouds. She smiled lightly, for she knew he couldn't be in such a truly bad mood, so she tugged on his hair again with, a determination in her face. Narrowing her eyes after once again being ignored, Tinker Bell landed on an outstretched tree limb, blocking his view of the crashing waves.

Wondering why he stared across so intently, Tink looked out at the Jolly Roger as it bobbed in the harbor. Peter Pan had given the ship back to the remainder of the pirates, just to keep them out of his forest, or so he said. In truth, Tink wondered if he didn't harbor a sort of secret grudge against the wooden vessel. Glancing back at Peter Pan, she noticed the gleam of mischief twinkling in the amber-azure of his iris. She smiled wider, for she rather liked that look and had missed it terribly.

Tinker Bell cocked her head and stomped her foot, sending showers of glowing fairy dust everywhere as she chattered at Peter, demanding to be let in on the plan. This time, Peter Pan turned and graced her with his fugitive smile, making her heart soar in joy, and her body followed in suit. She flew around him a couple times. Tink couldn't help her excitement. Peter hardly ever smiled like that anymore, but she could have sworn she saw this smile reached his eyes, before he turned back to stare across the water. She finally landed in the tree to his right and leaned forward, wanting to hear what he was up to.

Peter - eyes locked on the pirate ship - watched the wind whip through the sails, rippling the skull and crossbones that emblazoned the canvas, deforming the hollow-eyed black symbols of piracy. "I know they are there somewhere, Tink, and today they are mine." His eyes took on the blinding pale blue of the sky, both of which changed so easily at the whim of his moods.

Tink's eyes widened in disbelief as she looked up, noticing the tint of the sky as the clouds parted in the whistling winds. She turned her gaze back to his, and watched as his iris sparkled with golden flecks that danced across the field of blue, returning the life and laughter into them. 'What could he want from the Jolly Roger?' she thought. What was making him so happy? Tink wanted to know so desperately, so she could make her friend smile more often.

New lost boys had shown up over the last couple of years, giving Peter Pan new adventures as he taught them to spy on the Indians and play such devious pranks. Pranks, they more often than not, caught themselves in. Peter taught them to terrorize the pirates but there was always something missing. Often he took off without the others, seeking his own adventures and searching for a thrill he knew was missing but could not find.

"Hooks, Tink." He told her. "Captain Hook's hooks. He wore a different hook every time I saw him. I know they are still there on that ship." His smile completely disappeared and for a moment, his eyes became sullen. "I want them." Peter could feel the adrenaline begin to rush through him, at the thought of getting even with Hook. Even after his death.

Maybe, by taking something of Hook's, from under the noses of the pirates of the Jolly Roger, Peter could finally banish the very memory of Hook, which continued to linger in Neverland. As if running from his thoughts, Peter took flight. Pushing off the bank, he shot straight up into the heights of the sky, and arched directly forward, free falling with his arms stretched out to his sides. Peter tumbled towards his goal, the Jolly Roger.

Rolling in the air, he descended to float right behind the pock faced pirate standing watch in the swaying crow's nest. The scabby pirate stood there, twirling a telescope around in his hands and whistling, never once realizing he was being watched. Peter's lips thinned in disappointment. Without Hook here to growl them into form, the pirates had become lazy and off guard.

With an arrogant smirk, Peter decided to scare some alertness into the careless pirate. Sliding close to the overly dirty man and cupping his hands around his mouth to form a megaphone, Peter lowered his voice and began to mimic the echoing of a clock. "Tic Toc, Tic Toc."

Hearing the dreaded sound, that signaled the second most feared creature in all of Neverland so near him, the pirate screamed and spun around, struggling to draw his sword. The cry of their comrade above them startled the crew, who spun around trying to determine its cause.

Peter burst out laughing, hands resting on his hips as he watched the man before him spin around so fast that he tripped in the small space and toppled over the edge of the railing. The pirate's legs caught and tangled in the rigging, jerking him up to hang head first, and three feet from the deck.

Peter smiled, his eyes filled with excitement that had been absent for so long. The hand on the hilt of his sword tightened happily when the upside down pirate's eyes widened as they finally locked on him. Filling his lungs, he let out the high piercing crow that was his trademark, throughout the land. The echoing "Cock'a Doodle Do!" ricocheted cross the deck, snapping the deckhands' attention to him and away from their fallen crewmate.

"'Tis Peter Pan!" the pirate screamed at the top of his lungs, trying in vain to free him self.

Peter's shoulders shook in laughter as he watched the deck come to life. Two pirates dashed towards Long Tom and slammed into one another, for their eyes were still glued to him. Peter's hand loosened on the hilt of his blade seeing he would not need it. Another pirate, splashed into the tossing waves when his crewmate swung around while holding a still dripping mop, knocking him overboard. Swooping down across the starboard side, he wove between the mazes of rigging, knocking the men in the water as they tried to dodge him.

"What have you got to offer?" A hard voice from the past slithered into his ear, distracting him from his fun. "Your heart is incomplete."

Peter's eyes darted up to where he and Hook had fought that day three years ago. The thrill surging through Peter began to vanish as he lashed out at one of the pirates trying to flee, knocking him overboard as he headed for the ships cabin. There, before its doors, Peter Pan came to a sudden stop. His lips pressed together as he held himself ridged, not daring to look at the deck behind him. Peter Pan had secretly watched Wendy for over a year before bringing her to Neverland.

It was here that he had known so many conflicting emotions. Right here on this very ship, he had faced his greatest fear, and the only man he truly hated. Right here, was where he had known his only kiss, from the only girl he had ever even thought of bringing to his Neverland. And although it was in this vessel where such a kiss had allowed him the power to defeat Captain James Hook, it was also this ship that had taken her back to London, away from him.

"She will forget you." That had been Hook's greatest taunt. Just as Peter looked at the deck, where he and Wendy had lain under the deadly glare of Hook's rage, a shadow of clouds blocked out the light, hiding the phantom image he sought.

Peter jerked his head up, looking at the now empty deck. They could not even offer him a decent fight. With several angry strides, he approached the cabin and kicked the doors wide open, allowing them to crash against the walls and startling Smee into dropping a handful of golden treasure he had been hurriedly stuffing into his pockets.

"OUT!" Peter Pan screamed in a cracking voice. Smee flinched again and quickly skirted the wall, heading for the door.

Tinker bell flittered outside the glass window of the captain's cabin, wanting to keep an eye on Peter, but careful not to be seen. Peter was her best friend and she could tell he was in pain. She watched his face fall as Smee ran without a fight and knew better than anyone, the sadness Peter hid. This was the first time he had stepped foot on the Jolly Roger, since he had taken Wendy back across the barrier. She may have been jealous of Wendy at first, but when the girl had saved Peter's life, it all changed. Even Tinker Bell knew true love when she saw it.

Peter raised his eyes from the wooden planks of the floor and looked around the room slowly, taking in every single item of the dark and richly adorned room.

"Old." Peter whispered, and walked towards a large table with maps thrown about it.

"Alone." His voice raised a notch as he reached his hand out for the golden case that sat in the middle, clicking the lever that opened it, to prove he had been right. There, hollowed out, were five spaces with all but one of them filled.

"Done for!" He nearly yelled.

Peter swallowed as he reached out to trace his finger across the different hooks, stopping just short of actually touching them. His eyes lingered on the aperture that lacked the shinning cruel instrument. He traced the shape of the missing hook; the hook that had been at Wendy's throat. Peter's lips parted, as his eyes seemed to glaze over, lost in his own memories.

Tinker Bell leaned away from the window and looked up at the sky as dark clouds came swirling in, bring with them wind and lightening. It was a sure sign of Peter Pan's tormented emotions. She could hear voices from within, and Tinker Bell placed her tiny ear to the glass, her eyes lighting up. One of the voices did not belong to Peter. The voice was that of James T. Hook, and he was telling Peter that Wendy was even lovelier now than she had been when here in Neverland. "As beautiful as stardust." The voice taunted.

"How do you know!" Peter screamed into the empty room. He didn't want to believe the voice from the past, but he also couldn't deny the chill that began crawling its way up his spine.

"I watched you die!" his head whipped around in rage. "Done for!" Peter screamed into the empty space.

"Because," the deep voice trailed on, "although here I am nothing but a ghost, thanks to you, in her world … oh Peter… in her world, I am very real, dear boy." The callous voice nearly purred in Peter's ear. "Even you can feel it Pan", it continued. "Every day I become more alive."

Peter turned in a half circle, trying to keep up with the trustless voice that had haunted him for over three years now. "How could you have gone there?" He whispered. "You lie, Hook." Peter clinched his fist as he heard the pirate's mocking laughter fill the cabin of the Jolly Roger.

"You were drawn to her, were you not? You told her you would never forget her, and you haven't. Your thoughts have kept the path open, and Wendy; Wendy is keeping the stories alive… keeping me alive." The voice seemed to engulf the room, surrounding him from all sides, but Peter did not turn to look, for he knew that if he did so, nothing but an empty cabin would meet his eyes.

"How can the fair Wendy tell her stories of you, Peter Pan, without telling of … Captain James Hook!" His voice rose as he spoke his own name.

With that, the lid on the golden box snapped shut; the latch falling into place as if touched by some unseen hand. Peter's teeth clinched and the mussels in his jaw flexed as he felt a breath close to his ear, accompanied with the words that stabbed him as sharp as a blade.

"You have waited too long, Peter. You may be older than she, but you are trapped inside a child's body. Wendy has grown into a beautiful woman-child." He gasped softly. "No sitting on the verge of becoming a woman… yet still clinging to the spirit of a girl. Soon, she will no longer need or want the help of a boy." His eyes watered lightly. "What Wendy needs, you cannot give her." His breathing shallowed. "What she needs is a man, Peter." His chest heaved in a stifled snivel. "And that is the one thing you can never be."

A quick breeze blew through the room, leaving a feel of emptiness, and Peter Pan knew he was once again alone. He shook his head, his eyes pressed shut and his fists clenched, with his nails digging so hard into his palms that tiny droplets of blood formed and dripped to the floor.

Tinker bell watched as Peter shot out of the cabin and into the sky, heading in the direction of his underground lair. Peter Pan did not know his own power and was unknowingly creating this new adventure, an adventure that would lead him to the one place he longed so desperately to go.

Without wasting another second on such truths, Tinker Bell took off in his wake. Now that she knew the truth of what was disturbing Peter Pan and the Neverland, she would help him, in any way she could. As she made her way through the tunnels of Peter's new hidden home, the sight that met her would forever be burned within her tiny memory.

Standing in front of the roaring fireplace, Peter drew his sword from its holster and casually leaned it against the wall, beside the fire. Turning his now dark and sullen eyes up, he gazed for a moment at the unusual crest that lay mounted atop the mantle. Two swords, crossed at the hand guards. One was his own sword; the long, thin and sturdy blade he held when Hook finally drowned into the belly of the beast. The other was the top part of a broken sword; the sword that Wendy had wielded at the Black Castle. Its steel lay down the middle of the crest, where the swords met at the cross. Just as his hand rose into the air to take the complete sword, he stalled, for his eyes caught sight of his own arm and traveled up to his reaching hand.

"The arm of a boy." He whispered. Heaving a determined breath, he reached for the sword and this time took it.

Peter Pan jumped back a step when Tinker Bell flew in front of him, rambling on a mile a minute.

"You think you know a way to stop Hook?" Peter asked sliding his chosen sword into the holster at his side. Following Tink with his eyes and listening intently to her every chatter, suddenly he inhaled sharply, looking at her with widened eyes. "Bring Hook back to life? Tink are you crazy?" Peter's jaw dropped, and then snapped shut, as Tink suddenly made perfect sense. How could Hook be in Wendy's world if they bring him back to life here, in Neverland?

"Tink can you really do that?" Peter's shoulders slumped at her reply and his eyes hardened. "Then while you are trying to figure that out, I will go to Wendy and make sure she is safe. If I have to, I will bring her back here."

Tink watched sadness fill Peter's eyes. She flew in front of his face jingling her answer to this. Peter frowned at her words, not completely understanding. "What do you mean my greatest pretend?"

Before Peter could take a step back from her Tinker Bell rushed forward and did something she would have never done. She kissed him once on the forehead, then turned and flew away, to see if she could do what needed to be done and that was to bring Hook back to Neverland. She would need the light of the other fairies, and also, the darkness of the mermaids.

Peter watched Tinker Bell leave and shook his head at her nonsense. 'Greatest pretend? What had she meant by that?' Stepping over to the underground hot spring that lay in the corner of the room, he reached down to wash his face and hands, but just as his finger tips where about to plunge into the water, he stalled. Pulling his fingers back, he leaned over even further, gawking at his own reflection on the water's surface.

He looked exactly the same but different. He stared, wide eyed, and then his cocky and pleased smile rushed across his face. It was now as it should be, thanks to his little fairy, Tink. He had seemed maybe a year older than Wendy when they had first met and now it would be the same.

"I'll pretend" Peter smiled. "My greatest pretend." His eyes sparkled as blue as the cloudless sky, as he splashed water onto his face. Washed and ready, he took off for the boarder of Neverland, taking the same path that always called to him. The path that would lead him back to his Wendy.


	3. Masquerade

Peter Pan

Untamed Heart

Summary: Why did Peter Pan not follow Wendy? There are secrets one must keep even if it is at the cost of your own heart but is that price to high when Hook returns?

Disclaimer: WAH! I don't own Peter Pan.

Author: amyfushigiyugi

Chapter 3 "Masquerade"

Wendy Darling twirled around in front of the mirror in her silk and lace dress, pieces of the costume seeming to float around her as if she were in mid air. Tonight her mother and father were having a party and this was the first time they had asked her to join them. Wendy nearly squealed with excitement because the greatest part of all was that it was Halloween and the party wasn't just any party, it was a masquerade. In her mind it would be a big adventure to try to keep her identity a secret and at the same time try her best to guess the identity of others.

Wendy missed the thrill of adventure and now couldn't wait for the masquerade to start. She had spent all afternoon in the nursery telling the wildest tales she could think of in tribute to Halloween. Dark mermaids and evil pirates lead by none other than Captain Hook. Wendy never left out the mysterious boy that always seemed to be bigger than life. No matter how dire the story became, even when it looked like evil would win, that's when he would show up. Peter Pan's cunning and arrogance led to the thrill of the stories she told.

The lost boys would always yell out Peter's name during the stories. Curly, Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, and the Twin's would often act out parts of the stories. The nursery would be full of swords and pirate hats and other such items. Wendy kept Peter Pan alive and the lost boys loved her dearly for that. Why, they had even made her father look like Captain Hook for the masquerade tonight.

Mr. Darling had been in the nursery with the eight boys he was now raising for almost two hours before they were satisfied with the costume. They had even made one sleeve of his pirate's outfit longer then the other with mother's help and connected a hook to the end of it as if he were missing his hand. Mr. Darling had not allowed them to pierce his ear much to the lost boys' disappointment but when a clip on hoop earring showed up in an old jewelry box they had all cheered.

Even Wendy's eyes had widened a bit at her father for the lost boys had a good memory and the costume was almost identical. If she hadn't known it was her father, Wendy may have even been a little shocked as Captain Hook walked out of the nursery and down the stairs where guests were already starting to arrive.

Wendy's lips curved into a smile as the mirror in front of her seemed to disappear from sight and her memories of another time came into focus. She could still remember the dance she had with Peter even though she had never told that story to the others. It was hers to keep. She closed her eyes feeling herself floating through the forest treetops while Peter's arm came around her to keep her safe as they danced the dance of the fairies.

A thump on the other side of the wall, coming from the nursery, made Wendy open her eyes, sad that she had lost the daydream so quickly. Looking again at the dress her eyes lit up because it reminded her of the dress the fairy had on. The same fairy that her and Peter had watched dancing within the magical tree. Most girls Wendy's age would be dressed as princesses and such. Maybe it was a bit childish to be dressing as a fairy but Wendy didn't care. Maybe if anyone asked she would just tell him or her that she was a fairy princess.

Mrs. Darling opened the door and came in smiling the smile of a mother who thought she had the most beautiful daughter in the world. Coming to stand behind Wendy she fastened something to the back of the dress then leaned down a bit to softly whisper the word, "Perfect" in Wendy's ear.

Wendy turned sideways her eyes again lit up with happiness for there on her back were the most magical looking wings she had ever seen. They almost looked real and Wendy quickly swung around and hugged her mother for the gift. Letting go she looked up at her and said excitedly, "Now for the mask!" Running to the bed she picked it up taking the rubber band that held it and placed it over her face. Pearls and glitter lined her eyes while pure white feathers reached in all directions leaving only her cheeks and lips uncovered. Wendy was ready, come what may.

Wendy walked beside Mrs. Darling as the descended the stairs into the crowded room below. Her face warmed with a blush, as many eyes seemed to turn at once to look at her mother. Wendy's step faltered a little when she thought she felt many eyes also on her.

Shaking off the feeling and blaming it on her imagination she decided there was no way they were looking at her for it was Mrs. Darling who drew notice when coming into a room. Looking up at her mother Wendy could see why people stared at her, for she was beautiful dressed as a queen. "Mother, you are beautiful," Wendy whispered behind the mask for only her mother to hear.

Wendy tried not to laugh as the image of evil Captain Hook took her mother's hand and raised it to his lips for a gallant kiss. Turning, her eyes swept the room with excitement wanting so much to tap into a mystery or adventure even if it was pretend. She marveled at the pirates and gypsies, queens and kings, some even took on darker identities such a phantoms and vampires, all surrounded by candlelight lending to the masquerade of it all.

Peter Pan could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he caught sight of the two story house in the distance. His stardust eyes widened at the unexpected sight of all the dark houses surrounding it leaving Wendy's house to look like a candle. Light could be seen from almost every window and Peter stopped his descent, instead choosing to hover there in the air wondering what had happened to cause such a thing. What if something had happened to Wendy?

Peter flew to the window of the nursery and hovered there, peeking through the curtains as he scanned the room. His lips parted in awe as his eyes found the lost boys and Wendy's brothers, Michael and John. There was an older woman there among the group that he heard John call Aunt Millicent. She was sitting in a chair as the twins held a mock sword fight making her gasp as they pretended to wound each other. Peter's eyes scanned each boy one by one realizing they had grown in his three year absence.

He remembered back to when they had all told him they wanted to go with Wendy. The same night he and Wendy had fought. His brown eyes clouded over with the pain that night had caused him, to know that Wendy wanted to leave him. She had told him he was ungallant and deficient. "Just a boy," Peter whispered sullenly, his eyes overly bright.

Peter backed up a step almost losing his balance when the brothers came to stand near the open window talking to each other. When he heard Wendy's name mentioned, his attention went straight to them, drinking in every word.

"I wonder how Wendy is doing down stairs with all those pirates and monsters?" Michael whispered in John's ear.

Peter's head bumped into the brick wall when he jerked it up at the question. Raising his hand to rub his head his face became serious wondering what Michael meant by that.

John shrugged his shoulders grinning from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Captain Hook will watch out for Wendy tonight. They both promised to tell us everything that happens." His voice was confident that he believed what he was saying.

It was all Peter could do to keep his self from reaching for the boy and snatching him out of the window to make him explain. But instead he took a step backward and dropped off the ledge gliding down swiftly so he could look in the other windows. Careful to keep from being spotted Peter followed the sound of many voices and landed on the limb of a near by tree.

He could easily see through the open double doors as people in masks and costumes walked in and out of them, onto a deck from the crowded room. It looked like all the grownups were playing dress up to Peter and his nose wrinkled while his eyebrows lifted.

His face lost all expression as a younger girl walked out the tiaras doors, looking every bit like a fairy princess, wings and all. Her light brown hair seemed to float around her as the breeze caught the ends lifting the silken locks. Peter leaned forward just a little trying to see behind the mask, not paying attention he had to reach out and steady himself from almost falling from the tree. He looked down at the people he would have fallen on and shook his head trying to concentrate. That had never been Peter's strong point, especially with this kind of distraction.

Peter could hear music coming through the door and the girl turned around laughing when a man dressed as a prince tapped her on the shoulder. Hearing the laughter Peter's breath stopped in his chest and his eyes went to her lips. Lips he would never forget and a laugh he would always cherish. He had found his Wendy. His eyes darkened as a strange feeling washed over him. He watched her lift her hand and place it in the older boy's hand as she smiled. Peter could even see the blush of her cheeks just below the mask.

"You will be replaced," Hook's words drifted through Peter's mind and he felt an anger quickly take hold of him. Another thing Peter was known for was his quickly changing emotions but even for him this emotion seemed to be new and powerful. He could feel it heavy in his chest as his hands clinched into fists at his sides.

Without another rational thought Peter Pan flew straight up in the air so quickly none would have seen anything but a shadow and then wondered if they had even seen that. Peter descended on the other side of the house where he found a window of a darkened room.

Hovering in front of the window Peter didn't even touch the seal as it flew open as if following his command. With a determined look on his young face he flew into the room now on a mission. Staying close to the ceiling he opened the door that led into a hallway looking around for anything he could use as a disguise. Seeing a man stroll by who had taken his mask off and had it hanging by his side, Peter reached out and lifted it from the unsuspecting man who seemed to be leaving the party.

Staying out of sight until the coast was clear; Peter saw the chance and darted forward to an open closet. Reaching in he took a black cape that had a hood attached to it and smiled a cunning smile. He slipped it on just as another couple strolled past. Now he could blend in with the others.

Knowing exactly where he wanted to go, Peter headed for the balcony with only two people on his mind and that was his Wendy and whomever this guy was that was dancing with her. Peter had no idea that his eyes had changed to the greenest of emeralds. Sliding the band around his head the simple golden mask rested in place. Peter walked right into the heart of the very world he had always stayed away from.

Wendy listened to the music coming from the open doors as seventeen-year-old Andrew danced gallantly with her. She had met Andrew several times in the past couple of years and he always seemed to fluster her. She could have sworn he played some game to see how much he could make her blush, always telling her too hurry and grow up so he could become her husband. Andrew would say those things with a joking smile but the way he would look at her while saying them reminded her of something that she was never sure of.

As the song ended Wendy nodded, thanking him for the dance and making a quick escape she walked back inside the room where others where dancing or stood in groups. Hoping Andrew would give her a few minutes to herself she went to get a small cup from the punch table happy for a moment just to watch the others on the makeshift dance floor.

She had been around most of these people off and on during the last couple years but never at a party much less a masked one. As some of the other younger girls and boys came by the table for drinks they would say hi to her and use her name. Wendy frowned thoughtfully wondering what she was doing wrong. For some reason they always knew who she was at first glance.

As Peter entered the room his eyes could see nothing but his Wendy. He watched as she sat her drink down, her full lips lifted in a smile. It was the lips that gave her away. As if drawn to her Peter had taken several steps strait toward her before catching himself and backing back into the shadows. Would she even remember him? Had he been replaced? Peter's eyes scanned the room landing on the young man he had seen with Wendy and noticed him slowly making his way back to her now. Peter's hand slipped under his cape to trace the hilt of his sword absently.

Wendy also noticed young Andrew making his way toward her. She could feel his eyes on her even from that distance. She slightly shook her head wondering why he brushed so many off as he made his way to her. Turning, she kept her eyes on the dancers pretending not to see him coming. Andrew was a little older than her and a lot more grown up than he should have been. It's not that he was a bad person, not at all. Other girls would have loved to dance with him. The problem was he didn't seem to notice that.

Andrew was very charming and dashing to look at and being the owner of the banks son made him a great catch, for other girls. Wendy would rather just be a friend to him. She had promised herself that after Peter Pan she would never again give her heart away, not to anyone, may it be boy or man. Her smile was lost knowing she couldn't turn Andrew down when he gallantly asked her to dance. She again nodded as she pretended it didn't matter by letting him lead her onto the dance floor. After all she was still kind enough to know it wasn't his fault.

Wendy had fallen for a boy and had made him into a hero even if it was within her own mind. Wendy bit her bottom lip almost angry with herself for again letting her thoughts stray to Peter Pan. She had known even as he said goodbye that he would not come back. She often wondered if he had forgotten her before reaching Neverland or if not, then she wondered how many days it took. Peter had forgotten her brothers twice in the same day, so it was possible.

As Andrew began to lead her through a dance she raised her eyes to his dark blue ones curiously. Maybe Wendy was seeing him for the first time as she began to pay attention to what was happening now instead of holding on to the past. She finally smiled a real smile, after all, she was a fairy princess and she was dancing with a prince. Her eyes held an almost childish twinkle at the thought. She even imagined they were floating through the treetops of an enchanted forest. She wondered what Andrew would think of such thoughts and let a light giggle brighten the dance.

Andrew tightened his grip on her hand as he attempted to pull Wendy closer. All he could see was her smile and those crystal blue eyes that seemed to shine. He had liked Wendy from the first day he had met her. His many attempts to get her attention must have finally paid off if the look in her eyes were any clue. He smiled almost arrogantly as he tried to pull her closer hoping to steal a kiss from the young fairy he held in his arms. Andrew had waited a long time for her to grow up and right now she looked so very grown up in his eyes.

Peter Pan stood not far away, his body tense and ready to strike. Wendy looked like she was on cloud nine and Peter tried to throw off the disappointment that it wasn't him she was smiling like that at. Looking closely at the person she danced with Peter noticed the black curls that hung down longer then normal from the crown that he wore.

His breath hitched in his throat, as he seemed to envision a younger captain James T. Hook that would have had the same black curls and piercing blue irises. Peter's own eyes hardened as he watched the guy smirk and pull Wendy closer, to dangerously close for Peter's liking. Not realizing he had moved at all, Peter found himself standing very close to them and withdrawing his sword.

Wendy had been so lost in the daydream that when the flash of a sword came into her view landing on Andrew's shoulder she came back to life and took a step back noticing how close they had been dancing. She smiled at him trying to cover up her nervousness.

Andrew sighed inwardly seeing his chance to claim her lips as his slip away. As both Andrew and Wendy turned to see the owner of said sword Wendy's smile vanished as a stranger bowed before them. A phantom dressed in a dark cloak and a golden mask, his eyes were piercing green as they locked on Andrew's.

Peter knew how to play this game. "May I 'CUT' in?" His lips turned up at the corners at the hidden joke of his sword pressing down none to gently on the other boy's shoulder as he emphasized the word 'CUT'. His emerald eyes seemed to glitter with a hint of danger and mischief combined. This was a game he didn't plan on losing.

Andrew glared angrily at the boy who had ruined a perfect moment for him but something told him not to make a scene, to step aside for now. Looking back to Wendy he quickly gave a mock bow, trying to out wit the new rival. "Do not fear, innocent one. I will not let this phantom steal you for long." With a most charming smile his eyes locked with hers. Andrew nodded his head sending a secret glare to his competition and turned to leave the dance floor.

'I don't think so.' Peter Pan inwardly growled as he placed his sword back into his scabbard and turned to face Wendy. That was where all thought of the game left him, his eyes locking instantly with blue diamonds.

Wendy's lips parted just a fraction in wonderment. A fleeting sense of something familiar raced through her mind but she couldn't put her finger on it. Dark eyelashes shadowed his eyes from her, giving only the hint that they were radiating specks of emerald and a thrill ran through Wendy as she searched within the shadows of the hood for answers.

Raising her hand for him to take she softly asked, "Have we met?"

As Peter took a step closer to her he realized he could still tilt his head down as he looked into her face and was secretly glad for Tink's gift and his greatest pretend. Quickly remembering that there was no way for Wendy to know it was really him, gave Peter the courage he needed to reach for her hand.

Pressing his palm to hers Peter slid his fingers through Wendy's loving how they seemed to fit perfectly as new music started to play. Placing his other hand to her side he began to move knowing the steps by heart. As if remembering to breathe Peter inhaled taking in her scent of honey and springtime that he remembered so clearly. Peter had never been able to get close enough to that scent and he shifted closer to her face blocking out all else.

Wendy followed the phantom's steps and as they turned, the light from the candles that lined the wall slipped into his hood casting light for a moment before he turned her again taking that light away. Wendy inhaled quickly at the fleeting image. Stray waves of sandy blonde hair with light blonde highlights mingled in here and there. Flawless tan skin surrounded the most perfect set of lips.

Wendy wondered if she was daydreaming again as her pulse began to race. He was so close to her that her vision was filled with only him and that reminded her of someone else whom had always seemed larger then life. She was in such a daze she didn't even flinch when he released her only long enough to silently slip the mask up and off her face.

Peter's eyes couldn't get enough as he caressed her soft skin with just his sight. Hook had been right. She was even lovelier now then she had been in Neverland. "As lovely as stardust." He repeated Hook's words with a soft whisper. His eyes searched hers for answers to questions he was afraid to ask.

Feeling as if she were in a trance Wendy took an attentive step closer during the next turn only to give a sudden gasp as his hand left her side to slide across the small of her back pressing her even closer. Staring up into his eyes as the light hit within the hood again she was stunned to find them not green as she had thought but the most piercing of blue. Her hand came from his shoulder to slide down and press against his chest in confusion. She could feel the tone muscles ripple under the thin cape as if he did not have a shirt on at all.

Peter Pan struggled to stay in control as he watched the different emotions touch Wendy's face. He could see her confusion building and when he felt her hand land on his chest as if to push him away Peter had almost panicked. Without thought to what he was doing he pressed her closer not wanting to ever let her go again. His breath quickened as she stilled against him.

Wendy tore her eyes away from his feeling too much all at once. With a slightly confused frown her eyes went to the hand that was holding hers and following the warm hand she noticed his tan arm was bare past his elbow. Was she wishing so hard that it was Peter that she had somehow brought him to life? He was still turning her in a dance she remembered, causing her to bring her eyes back to his. Somewhere in the back of her mind Wendy desperately wished she did have that power.

Would she always compare everyone she met with Peter? 'I want always to be a boy and to never grow up.' She remembered the words he had said and knew he had meant them because the words had held so much passion even as they disagreed.

Disappointed in herself that she had again let her imagination run away with her, Wendy began to feel the sting of tears behind her eyes. Why was everything suddenly so strange? Something was wrong. Wendy did the only thing she could thing of. Without warning him of her intent Wendy reached up and tugged on the black hood suddenly angry at the illusion and catching him off guard.

Peter stopped realizing what he had done. His arm tightened around her as he realized they were no longer standing on the floor but several feet in the air and the room was suddenly so quiet. She was angry with him for coming back; he could feel it and see it in her eyes.

Wendy felt hot tears escape to make trails down her cheek as she uncovered hair the same as Peter's but the mask was still in the way and she wanted it gone. How could this be Peter Pan? Just as she reached for the golden mask, lifting it from his face, Wendy couldn't feel her feet on the floor and that's when it all happened.

With a gasp she looked down seeing they had been dancing in the air the whole time. Grabbing a hold of his shoulder again Wendy noticed she was clutching his mask in her hand but before she could raise her eyes to his face she heard someone yelling her name.

As sound slammed back into her quiet world, she jerked her face around to find the one whom had yelled her name. Just as her eyes landed on the form of Captain Hook as he raced toward her, Wendy felt the hand that had been holding hers jerk free and watched in horror as that hand through the cloak open and reach for the sword underneath.

Just as she raised her eyes to Peter's face she tried to scream for him to stop. The room spun a little quicker seeing the anger in Peter's eyes as he drew his sword against her own father unknowingly. As he lunged at the image of Captain Hook Wendy did something she had never done before. She fainted.

Peter pulled back from his descent just as Wendy's mother stepped in front of Captain Hook as if to stop him. At the same time Wendy went limp and Peter had to wrap both arms around her to hold her and keep her from falling. Peter hovered higher, his eyes darting around the room now filled with stunned faces, some angry, some scared for Wendy.

Peter's eyes went back to Mrs. Darling as she called out his name. He remembered the time he had come back trying to close the window but Wendy's mother had fought him. She hadn't even known it was he closing the window but she had fought it anyway wanting to keep it open for Wendy. Peter's face became determined as he decided this time he would not let her win. Not when she was standing in front of Hook as if protecting him.

Though she had never before seen him Mrs. Darling knew without a doubt that this was the one they called Peter Pan. "Peter, please!" The room became quite again as Wendy's mother pleaded. "What are you doing? Please don't." The fear in her voice was from seeing Wendy dangling there, unconscious in the arms of a young man holding a sword. Mrs. Darling held her hand out as if reaching for Wendy and praying Peter would safely lower her.

Seeing Captain Hook's hand rise to rest on Wendy's mother's shoulder Peter tightened his hold.

"Give her back!" Andrew yelled in frustration at what he was seeing. The young man was holding Wendy as if even the hounds of hell could not take her from him.

Peter raised his chin defiantly; his eyes glittering as he again caught the image of a young Captain Hook.

"NEVER!" He screamed the word at all of them blocking out their anguished cries with one of his own.

Suddenly fearing that they would somehow take Wendy from him Peter pushed off with his feet not needing solid ground and as the black cape slowly fluttered down landing in the middle of the floor. Peter Pan flew a wide circle around the room so fast that he created a breeze then vanished out the double doors and into the darkness.

Please read my author profile


	4. Illusions

Untamed Heart

Summary: Why did Peter Pan not follow Wendy? There are secrets one must keep even if it is at the cost of your own heart but is that price to high when Hook returns?

Disclaimer: WAH! I don't own Peter Pan.

Author: amyfushigiyugi

Chapter 4 "Illusions" 

Back in Neverland, Tinker bell searched for anyway possible to bring Hook back as Peter asked. The Indians did not know, and never would she dare ask the other faeries. It was forbidden by them to bring back a dead or evil spirit no matter what the purpose.

Tink was running out of options and she didn't want to let Peter down again. She had let him down once before when Hook was alive, allowing Wendy to be taken, and manipulated. Such a horrid feeling… jealousy. It made even the purest of souls do the wickedest of things.

Flying lower, Tink flew slowly over the darkening ocean, night was coming upon Neverland quickly. The full moon was raising high above the waves, illuminating the silvery tails of the dark mermaids waking from their sleep in the deepest, darkest parts of the water. Perhaps those creatures would know of a way, after all they belonged to the darker spirits of the night. It was said they would even drown a person if they got too close.

Going to the shore closest to the half creature, half female beauty of the night, Tinker bell heard their eerie cries to the shallows, alerting all who may be near. There was one benefit about mermaids and that was they knew everything that went on around them. They would come nightly to the shores awaiting those foolish enough to come close while listening to their entrapping tales of what was happening throughout Neverland.

Tinker bell landed close to the edge awaiting their arrival, no one else seemed to be about this night, apparently Neverland wasn't that interesting now that Hook was gone, he did seem to cause all kinds of spooky tales for the natives.

Water splashed upon her small form as four dark mermaids appeared in the ink black water inches from her. "What would you like to know faerie?" The one closest hissed at her without the use of words. Still Tinker bell understood everything said by man or beast. Mermaids and faeries did not get along at all, being that they were of the night and she was of the light so Tink tried to keep her guard up.

Tinker bell backed away slightly when she heard the hostile tone being used. Gathering her courage she proceeded to ask in faerie, how could they bring Hook back to the living world. The mermaids only looked at themselves, murmuring in their native tongue on if they should share this knowledge.

The dark being that spoke to Tinker bell earlier had a wondrous idea that would allow Hook to come back to Neverland, and also enslave the faerie. After all they were enemies, why should her request be without a price? "Very well, faerie. We shall sing the song of Luna Nocturna to bring back the dark spirit of Hook." Her forked tongue slithered out slightly before she dove back under the water disappearing, only to reappear about five feet out with her other sisters.

Their voices became depressingly hypnotic to Tink's small ears, their eerie voices sounded of anguish and lonely tunes. Tinker bell never knew she was being grabbed by pale, wet hands underneath the blackness of the sea, she only heard the song in her head and saw the watery image of a moon in her eyes as she stared from beneath the water.

The light of Tinker bell was dulling, becoming not of death, but of dark. A faint blackish glow emanated from around her. Her golden hair and bright green eyes darkened to an ebony and piercing purple irises. The beautiful glow was gone from her skin, replaced by the paleness that encompassed the dark mermaids. Tink was no longer of the light, but a slave to the mermaids' dark wishes.

"Go slave, fetch your Hook in the land of humans and lead him back to us. We will have plans for you both, if Peter Pan wants Hook back in Neverland he shall have him." Said the mermaid with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

Tinker bell listened to her Mistress, flying off into the night sky to bring back Hook from the land where children grow up…

Peter held Wendy close as if shielding her from the rest of the world in his headlong rush to get back to Neverland. His eyes still narrowed from the fact they had tried to stop him. Why had the lost boys let that man into Wendy's home?

"Hook" Peter spat the word as he looked back over his shoulder at the disappearing house in the distance. Hook standing behind Wendy's mother as if he belonged there, and another younger Hook who had tried to deceive Wendy into stealing his kiss.

Peter's green eyes turned back to look at Wendy's heart shaped lips. 'They belonged to him and always would.' Peter thought possessively. Wendy had said so herself.

"Pirate's and their stealing." He tore his eyes from her lips not understanding why his heartbeat was so fierce in his chest. How could Hook be at two places at once? Even he, Peter Pan, couldn't do that. The man and the boy had been there in the same room with her. Peter's brow forwarded in confusion no longer so sure of what he had seen or what he had done. He chose to ignore the confusion because he was never wrong. Was he?

Peter closed his eyes not needing to see the path for he knew it well. Breathing in harshly he thought about the danger Wendy had been in and what could have happened if he hadn't chosen tonight to come back for her. Come back for her? Had that been his plan all along?

"She will forget you." That voice of his nightmares echoed. Peter Pan knew Hook's ghost was still taunting him and using Wendy as a pawn.

Peter buried his face in her soft hair in denial. What had he done? He had taken Wendy without even asking if she wanted to come. His mind raced to find a reason other then the fact he desperately wanted to keep her.

The image of the young man she had been dancing with slipped back into Peter's vision. His dark eyes and dark curls gave him away. Hook would do anything to try to take Wendy away from him. Peter's child-like heart knew a powerful jealousy only a child could have over something it loved and wanted to keep.

His eyes focused again coming back to Wendy's face watching her hair swaying in the breeze as they flew. That was why he had taken her away, Peter decided. She had been dancing with Hook and not even realized it. This was his fault and he would not let Hook hurt Wendy again. "Not this time Hook." This time he would not lose her.

Peter's eyes scanned her pale face and full lips as the moonlight shadows raced by. Feeling safe enough to slow down, Peter lifted his hand to her face leaving a soft caress on her cheek. She looked just like an angel asleep in his arms. 'Why hadn't she woken up yet?' Peter sucked on his bottom lip wondering if he had broken her.

Just then Peter noticed they were now over the waters of Neverland, his lips widened in a smile. When Wendy woke up he would have her safe where she needed to be. 'He shouldn't have let her leave in the first place.' He thought protectively. If Hook wanted a fight he would not deny him.

Peter's mind and heart was so intent on Wendy that he did not see the tiny form that passed him in the darkness on its way to retrieve the one person that could stand in his way. Somewhere in the distance the murmur of mermaids could be heard keeping secrets of good and evil as they awaited Tink's return.

The prince of Neverland dropped from the sky this time to land on his feet, his face and eyes now softer then they had been in three years. Without him having to lift a finger the bark of the giant tree opened allowing Peter to carry in his greatest treasure and his greatest weakness.

In the land where children grew up a small light descended from the sky. Tink knew the house well for she had visited it often with Peter and knew if Hook were alive he would be here waiting for her.

As the mermaids had predicted, there in front of the door stood a young man, his blue eyes dark and sullen as he watched the sky as if waiting for it to take him or give him back what he wanted.

Tink landed on his shoulder repeating the message form the dark mermaids. The words she whispered in the young mans ear placed him underneath the mermaids spell.

Excited whispers could be heard from the nursery as the lost boys looked out the window seeing Tink and Andrew lift from the ground. The sobs of their now beloved mother could be heard from the next room as they all held their hands out in a circle deciding who should stay and who should go.

The brothers took a step back nodding their heads agreeing to stay with mother, the twins choosing to stay with father while the ones who knew Neverland's every twist and turn would follow to protect their only sister whom they all loved deeply.

Slightly stood taller then the others as he turned from the window where he had been angrily staring out at the night. His long dark hair swung around his face lending him the look of a rebel, which is exactly what some had started calling him. He seemed to be the one who always seemed to break the rules and get the others into trouble when they followed him.

Within the last couple year Slightly had grown so much more then the other boys but if the truth was told he was a lot older then any of them because he had been in Neverland the longest. Even he wasn't sure of the years but his mind knew for he was wiser then most and could often see things that the others couldn't.

He had become used to being looked up to by the lost boys for he had been second in charge while in Neverland and even now, here at the Darling house they looked to him for advice. Since Mr. Darling had not adopted him as he had the other boys, his feeling for Wendy held a different sentiment.

To the other boys Wendy was their sister but to Slightly she was a little more. Maybe in a way he was even more protective of her then her brothers were. Right now he was having a hard time wrapping his mind and heart around the fact that Wendy was gone.

He had been the one on the stairs hiding and watching the masquerade below so he could report every detail back to the other boys. He had felt the twinges of jealousy himself as he watched Andrew dance with their Wendy and then stunned when the stranger had cut in on them.

It was when their feet had left the ground that Slightly had realized just who that stranger was. His hands begged to be stretched out and pull their Wendy down from the boys hold high in the air. Even though he knew it was Peter he had to keep himself from running and grabbing at her legs to bring her back down to the safety of the floor, the safety of not flying away from him.

Drawing a sword on Mr. Darling had been the last thing Slightly had expected to see. What had gotten in to Peter and why had he scared Wendy like that? Scared her so badly she had fainted. He knew Peter Pan better then anyone and stealing Wendy like that meant something was very very wrong. Tink coming for Andrew made the whole thing seem so tainted. It just was not a good sign.

"Pay attention lads" Slightly took charge as he always had. Grabbing paper and pen he instructed the others. "We will have to be careful not to forget why we are going to Neverland, so write it down. Write what you do not want to forget and sign your names. Once everyone has signed I'll write mine and keep the paper safe."

His deep brown eyes narrowed as he watched to boys write what they wanted to remember the most. "We can't let Neverland take our memories this time, not when Wendy may be in danger."

John and Michael took the paper scribbling a quick note themselves hoping to help out as the twin's whispered helpful hints of what to write. Slightly held his hand out for the paper and turning it over he wrote his own note of what he never wanted to forget. He stood between the paper and the others not wanting anyone else to see the words he wrote.

One thing Slightly had learned from Peter was some things, some secrets were meant to be kept and never whispered just incase the wind heard it and carried it to others. Folding the paper up and slipping it deep into his pocket Slightly decided this was his secret and he would keep it.

Curly, Tootles, Nibs, and Slightly held their hands out while John lifted a small pouch from their hidden spot. Untying the string he sprinkled the glittering dust on the bodies of his adopted brothers whom he hoped would return safely. The barriers between worlds seemed to open its arms welcoming back what it had lost. The balance of good and evil slightly shifted from one side to the other.

Please read my Author Profile for some important information

Thanks

Amy


	5. The Cleverness of You

Untamed Heart

Summary: Why did Peter Pan not follow Wendy? There are secrets one must keep even if it is at the cost of your own heart but is that price to high when Hook returns?

Disclaimer: WAH! I don't own Peter Pan.

Author: amyfushigiyugi

Edited by: Scarredbride

Chapter 5 "The Cleverness of You"

After seeing Wendy being taken away by what seemed to be no more then a mere boy his own age, Andrew seemed to awaken to memories from another life. A cold dark existence but the memories struggled to elude him as he reached for them. When the dark winged pixie had summoned him, Andrew had not thought twice about taking her gift of flight and following the boy that had abducted Wendy.

Now as he listened to the mermaids' song he, Captain James T. Hook, understood completely. He had returned from which he came. Looking out across the moonlit waters his eyes lay on the Jolly Roger and his lips tilted in a malicious smile. The evil symbol on the sails waved in the chilling breeze as if beckoning its captain back.

The tides had now turned in his favor as Hook raised his right hand in front of him, his body once again whole. Hook almost missed the sliver of light that had once reflected off the polished metal. He wondered fleetingly if the Hook still rested along with his bones in the belly of the monster that had consumed him. His dark eyes scanned the murky waters his ears listening for the resounding tic-tock of time that alerted the beast was near.

Only hearing the sound of the waves crashing into the shore Hook's mind replayed his death. 'Old, Alone, and Done For' they had called out as he fell from the sky.

"Well Peter Pan." Hooks' voice, now smoother in youth, lending to it a touch of seduction. "No longer am I old." His eyes took on the glint of intended revenge. "Nor will I be alone for long." Coming with his memory of Wendy from his life as Andrew, Hook could feel his jealousy for Peter Pan rise to a new height. As he lifted his hands into the air, so did his feet leave the ground. "No, Peter Pan dear boy, it will be you who is done fore."

Tink mindlessly followed her new master as he disappeared over the churning waves to reclaim what was rightfully his.

Peter Pan laid Wendy gently on his bed of feathers and supple grass. Everything about her seemed so soft to him as his fingers stroked a stray lock of silky hair from her cheek. He was suddenly glad the new lost boys lived in the old home instead of the new one. This was Peter's real hide out and Wendy was the first person to ever come within its sacred walls besides Tink and she would never tell.

Hearing the trickle of water his sapphire blue eyes lit up as he pulled a drinking flower from its vine and filled it with the clear cool liquid. "Medicine will make her better," he whispered thoughtfully. Seeing the small table already lined with food he smiled. "Food will make her better." Peter never really thought about where the food came from, it just seemed to always be there.

Seeing everything was in place Peter Pan wondered how to now make Wendy wake up. Remembering the stories she used to tell, one came quickly to his mind for it was one of his favorites. "Snow White wouldn't wake up." Peter's eyes went to Wendy's cherry red lips in fascination. Kneeling down beside the low bed Peter chewed his bottom lip wondering if it would work.

There were many things Peter would forget. Some things only took a matter of minutes to be lost to his short attention span but one thing he would never forget was Wendy or the stories she had told.

Nodding his head Peter said in a soft but serious voice. "If it is a kiss she needs, then it is a kiss I shall give her." Peter crawled up on his hands and knees sliding up and over Wendy's body to stare down into her face. Bracing a hand on each side of her head he lowered his lips to hers hesitantly, barely breathing.

The instant his lips touched hers Peter inhaled, her full bottom lip fitting perfectly between his. The feather light touch taking his breath away, 'Surely the sound of his heartbeat was enough to wake her up.' he worried silently.

Needing air he lifted his lips from hers keeping his breathing as shallow as possible. His whole body felt alive as he watched to see if she would awaken. His eyes searched her face as he again worried if he had somehow broken her.

Why hadn't it worked? He had done it right! Peter's eyes narrowed determinately on her lips. Both Snow White and Sleeping Beauty had woken from their slumbers at the kiss of their prince. What if he wasn't her true prince?

Savagely Peter dashed the flickering vision of the young Hook from his mind and stared down at the still slumbering Wendy possessively. His heart skipped a beat. He would do it better this time! His lips descended on Wendy's this time pressing fully against hers. Peter's fear demanded that she wake up.

Pushing into the kiss and holding it for a moment he prayed this time it would work. The feel of her soft lips against his reminded Peter of slipping in and out of heaven. Wanting more of that feeling he gently sucked her bottom lip between his as sensations he had never felt before came to life.

Raising a fraction from her lips Peter gazed at her closed eyes still marveling at the tingling vibrations that raced down his body. A dark line of feathery lashes lay still along the curve of her porcelain cheek. Lips parted, his heart slamming into his chest, Peter barely breathed as Wendy's lashes began to flutter.

Wendy Darling fought the dark fog surrounding her mind. Confusion brightened the darkness, as images of Peter drawing his sword, and threatening Hook, no her father, flickered before her. Suddenly, the image of Andrew, glaring with frighteningly familiar eyes, swept across her vision to be replaced with Peter's sword slashing towards her father.

The feel of warm breath on her lips filtered though the fear and added to the confusion. Snapping her eyes open Wendy stared into a pair of gray blue eyes. Screaming she struck out at the person who was kneeling on top of her in a confused rush to save her father.

Peter Pan shot backwards levitating into the air, his back hitting the ceiling as if replaying a memory of another such awakening. The difference was the resounding crack of Wendy's slap still echoing in his ears. Peter's eyes seemed to burn in denial as he raised a hand to the injured cheek and he blinked down at her.

Wendy scrambled across his bed and pressed herself against the corner of the alcove curve of the underground room. Blue eyes wild and frightened as she swung her gaze around the tree home in search of her injured father or anyone. 'Where did they go?' An anguished sob shook her chest, the soft sound seeming to echo within the room loudly. It was as if she had blinked and everything had changed.

Had Peter killed her father and she not gotten to stop him? Wendy remembered Andrew's angry voice shouting for Peter to let her go and the look on Peter's determined face. Her eyes again darting around the room finding herself alone, she slowly slumped down to her knees not knowing what to do. Wendy's bottom lip trembled as she yelled at the empty room knowing she would get no answer. "Peter what have you done?"

From the shadows of the ceiling Peter felt like a bolt of lightening had sliced right threw his chest when he heard Wendy sob. As he started to reach out for her, wanting to comfort her, Peter heard her cry out her question as she sank to the floor.

Andrew's feet touched down on the deck of the Jolly Roger as a steak of lightening lit the sky. "So Peter, you returned to Neverland thinking all would be well?" He snickered up at the storm brewing knowing the sky churned the same as Peter Pan's feeling. It was a dead give away to the fact that Peter was unhappy about something.

A knowing smile tilted the corners of Hook's lips as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Seems Wendy Darling has awakened and disagrees with you, dear boy." Picking up a sword that leaned against the pirate who was asleep on lookout, Hook grinned slitting the man's throat for not paying attention.

Holding the now bloody sword in front of him he watched another lightening bolt shimmer across the sky reflecting off the cruel steel. "It's good to be back!"

'What had he done?' Peter brought his hand back to his side, stinging from the rejection of her words. Feeling hurt by Wendy's accusing words his anger flared. He didn't do anything wrong. It was Hook who had done wrong! All he had done was save her. Scowling peter zipped down to stand at the side of the bed.

"I didn't do anything!" Peter huffed jamming his hands onto his hips, his face and eyes sullen.

Wendy jerked back so quick at the unexpected moment that she had to throw her hand behind herself to stop from landing backwards. Turning startled eyes on Peter she gasped. Her eyes darted to his side where the same sword he had drawn against her father hung.

Righting herself quickly Wendy stumbled up to stand in front of him. "You didn't hurt him did you?" She hastily asked feeling her heart high in her throat making her words sound strangled.

Peter's lips thinned as he pressed them together. Wasn't she happy to see him after so long? He had rescued her. Why was she so worried about Hook all of a sudden? Didn't she understand she had been in danger? The feeling of rejection made him shout angrily at her.

"What if I did? I was only trying to save you." He watched as her eyes seemed to widen in horror. Had Hook cast a spell on her or something that she would now defend him? Peter raised his chin a notch in defiance of the thought.

Wendy felt like she could just burst into tears. 'What had he done?' she thought in dismay. "Take me home! Peter please, just take me home!" she cried taking a step toward him and reaching out her hand, insisting he fly her home now so she could find her father.

Peter took a quick step back out of her reach. Watching her come to a halt at his movement he squared his shoulders. 'Fine' he thought irrationally. If she didn't know she was in danger or under some spell he would have to protect her even from herself. "No!" he crossed his arms over his chest his hands now fisted. "I won't take you home." He stood firm hoping she would just drop it and stay so he could protect her.

Wendy took a step back so she could glare up at him, her eyes still watering. "Why are you being so mean Peter? I need to go home." She reached out again and again he backed up lifting a couple inches in the air. Dropping her hand to her side Wendy looked down at the dirt floor wondering how to get him to change his mind. "Is my father ok?" she asked softly hoping he would at least answer her.

Peter frown at the question wrinkling his nose, but he was glad she wasn't asking him to take her home anymore. Stretching out in the air he leaned forward lowering his self enough so his face was right above hers.

Figuring she was only worried about her father missing her, Peter reached out his hand and hooked his finger under her chin tilting her face up.

"Wendy, your father is fine." He said softly hoping she would believe him and wouldn't cry anymore. Peter decided right then and there that there was nothing worst in the world then for Wendy to cry. His eyes trailed the path a crystalline tear took as it slipped down her cheek stopping at the indent of her lips. Hovering a bit closer his legs lowered slowly to the floor.

Remembering a story he had once heard a fairy tell him, Peter looked at the tear sliding down Wendy's cheek. "See a tear? Kiss a tear. Wish on a tear." he remembered. Leaning forward Peter could think of no other wish he would want granted than for Wendy to stop crying.

When Peter swiftly kissed her Wendy's eyes went wide and almost crossed wondering what he was doing. Watching his face and seeing his eyes close gently, she felt her racing heart beat slow and calmness wash through her mind. Closing her eyes with a soft sigh she felt his tongue trace her lips and heat spread across her cheeks.

The silent wish echoed in Peter's mind. 'Cry no more.' As he tasted the salty tear with the tip of his tongue, the sweetness of her lips seem to outshine the flavor. Peter wanted to taste it again. His curiosity not to be denied, he reached for her cheek. Laying his palm against her flushed face to hold her steady. He claimed her lips a second time, sucking gently and tracing them once more with the tip of his tongue.

The kiss suddenly reminded Peter of the rush he would get in the heat of battle or the feeling of freefalling toward danger and wanting to get as close as possible to that danger without being consumed by it. His breathing instantly labored and his chest hurt, but it was a good kind of pain that seemed to run straight down to the pit of his stomach and expand.

The feeling of losing control rushed through Peter making him gasp as he tore his lips from hers wondering why the kiss had made him feel that way. Confused by the feelings rushing though him, feelings he linked with only the most dangerous and fulfilling of things, he took a step back, the luminous darkness of his eyes now brooding with a sense of loss as he glanced back at her lips.

Wendy opened her eyes as she felt the cooling air touch her heated lips. What had just happen? It was like all pain she had been feeling just ran out of her and she couldn't cry anymore, she didn't want to cry anymore. Raising her eyes to Peter's she noticed the uncertainty shadowing his dark eyes. He looked slightly disturbed.

She wanted to ask why he had kissed her like that but by the look on his face he hadn't meant to kiss her at all. She believed him about her father but what about the rest? He seemed to be the same Peter Pan but different somehow.

Noticing she could still look up at him she asked tilting her head to the side a little in wonder. "Peter? Your bigger then me? Have you decided to grow up?" Wendy frowned as Peter took steps back from her as if avoiding the topic. She instantly got the feeling he was hiding something?

Shrugging Peter turned around and took the drinking flower he had filled with water and handed it to Wendy. "Nope, I'll never grow up. Tink did this and its only pretend, for now it's my greatest pretend." He tried to smile at her but could feel the muscles in the corners of his lips pulling downward. Peter didn't want to have this conversation when he could remember the last one so well.

Wendy twirled the flower between her fingers watching the water swirl within its white petals. "For now?" she whispered trying to understand but it just didn't make sense. Finally looking back up at him she questioned hesitantly. "Is this just a game then?" she took a step forward pushing her face close to his searching for something. "Why are you pretending to be…? No, Peter what game are you playing?" her voice rose slightly with the last question.

Retreating a step from her Peter huffed, "It's not a game." He walked to the table stalling for time to figure out a good way to say it. Picking up an apple and took a bite. "Hook is not a game."

Wendy swirled around to stare at him as if he had lost his mind. "Hook? But Hook is dead!" she watched his face become hard and a chill went up her spine.

Peter rolled the apple back on the table and deliberately walked directly in front of her bringing his face down within an inch of hers. "Something born of Neverland never really dies." He nodded his head with every word as if trying to get her to understand and believe him.

"Why would Hook come back?" Wendy asked choosing not to believe such an evil man could just come back when she had seen him herself being swallowed up by the crocodile.

Shaking her head she took a step back from him no longer able to look at the seriousness of his face. "No, Hook is gone." She took the drink of water and laid the empty flower on the table looking everywhere but at Peter.

Smiling to herself at the strange thought she added, "Hook can't just come back." Still smiling she looked over her shoulder at Peter waiting on him to admit he was only playing around.

He had to make her believe him. Walking up behind her Peter lowered his lips to her ear keeping his voice soft but strong. "Wendy, he haunts me." Her cheek turned slightly touching his and his voice lowered. "I could hear Hook's voice. He talked about you in your world. He even said he could see you." His heart seemed to pound in his chest as he remembered other things Hook had said but Peter choose not to repeat them.

Wendy's eyes widened at his words. Peter wouldn't lie to her. She knew that but still… "How could Hook see me?" She whispered turning even more to look up at him. Her breath hitched in her chest when she found herself only a breath from him. Her eyes lowered to his lips remembering the kiss he had given her only a moment before. 'Larger then life' the thought slipped threw her mind when all she could see was Peter's soft fetchers and emerald green eyes.

Shaking the vision lose, Wendy tore her gaze away and ducked past him. "I haven't seen any sign of Hook and I don't think he has seen me." Hearing him turn around she also spun around then noticed the costume she still wore. Raising an eyebrow she tilted her head just a little as if talking to herself. "Well this is appropriate."

Looking up and seeing Peter grinning she placed her hands on her hips thinking he was making fun of her. "What?" Wendy narrowed her eyes, her lips unknowingly forming a pout unknowingly while one foot tapped the floor waiting on his answer.

Peter smiled, this time a real smile as he walked forward. Leaning down almost nose to nose with Wendy he replied "At least you didn't do something stupid like grow up."

For a moment Wendy face lost all expression. 'I have grown up… some.' her brows forwarded as she questioned. "How do you know if I have grown up or not?"

Peter placed his hand in front of his face and softly blew glittering dust in her face laughing. "Because you want to be a fairy princess." He looked down at her dress then back up into her sparkling blue eyes. "I guess that makes me a fairy prince." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"The cleverness of you." Wendy couldn't help but giggle when her feet left the floor.

Please take a look at my Author Profile for important information

Thanks

Amy


	6. Distraction

Untamed Heart

Summary: Why did Peter Pan not follow Wendy? There are secrets one must keep even if it is at the cost of your own heart but is that price to high when Hook returns?

Disclaimer: WAH!!!! I don't own Peter Pan.

Chapter 6 "Distraction"

The lost boys made their way over Neverland feeling their excitement grow the deeper into Neverland they went. They could see the Jolly Roger as they flew over the waters, then the Indian village where they had had so much fun. To them they felt like they were coming home after a long trip as the memory of the other world seemed to fade more with every minute.

One thing about Neverland was that while within its boundaries you only have selective memory and if the land wanted you to forget something then you would.

Slightly was the first to land silently among the trees, touching down within its foliage and out of site from prying eyes. Following him closely came Tootles, Curly and Nibs.

"Brace yourselves, lads" Slightly held his hand up for the others to stop as they peered threw the trees at the old hideout they had lived in before returning to the real world with Wendy.

Tootles and Curly peeked around one side of a huge tree trunk wondering why Slightly had stopped them. That's when Nibs chimed in pointing out, "Hey guys, isn't that smoke coming from the chimney?"

Curly smiled a big smile taking a step from around the tree. "It's just Peter Pan and Wendy, right?" Just then he jumped back as the bark door opened and three small boys came out wearing Indian paint and laughing about some trick they were getting ready to play on the Neverland Indians. The boys looked like they didn't have a care in the world.

Tootles could see him self within the new lost boys and the games they played but when he looked back at the tree, seeing the boys had left the bark door wide open, he shook his head. "They aren't very careful are they? What about the pirates"? He couldn't believe the younger boys would forget the dangers that came with the fun of Neverland.

Slightly grinned, rubbing his hands together. "I bet it's the same as when we used to be here and that there is food in there on the table just waiting for me." Without looking to see if the others were coming Slightly took off for the home he had not seen in three years. Within a flash it was as if he had only been here yesterday and perhaps never left.

The eyes of all four boys seem to glaze over at the thought of food and fun as they forgot why they had come back to Neverland. As the sun rose over the top of the trees the sky turned bluer then it had been since they had left. Many sparkling fairies landed hidden among the treetops welcoming home their lost, lost boys.

Andrew walked out of his cabin and on deck looking up into the morning sun and scowled seeing the sky so blue. "Have your day of fun Peter for it will not last." The younger version of hook pulled at the frilly ends of his sleeves arranging them to perfection. Looking up his dark eyes landed on the solemn figure of Tinkerbell who was sitting on the rail silently watching him.

Andrew smirked seeing her faded colors and dull eyes. Striding over to the pixie and leaned against the rail watching the sea for a moment. Without even looking Tinkerbell's way he gave his first order for her to fulfill. "Find the lost boys and lure them to skull rock." His dark eyes slowly turned to Tink, his youthful good looks now void of all expression. "It's time to give Pan a distraction."

Tink didn't even flinch as his right hand came up holding his prized hook within its grasp only to slam it down, marring the supple wood of the ships railing.

"NOW!" Hook's voice was like thunder as it echoed across the ship. Tink levitated into the air knowing what she must do and unable to stop herself. Her will was not her own anymore but to any one who would have took the time to glance closely they would have seen the small trickle of the glistening tear that made its way across her cold cheek.

Hook turned his narrowed eyes toward the deck and crew who he had already proved his real identity. Though he had had to kill a couple to get the others attentions, they where all now at his beck and call convinced his were Hook reborn. They had fun in his absence but that time was over.

"Skull Rock!" The younger version of the most feared man in Neverland called out satisfied at watching the nervous pirates scurry to do his bidding. Yes, he would plan a distraction for Pan and while Pan was busy he would pay a little visit to dear Wendy Darling.

Peter flew backwards not wanting to take his eyes off Wendy even for a moment. Putting his hands under his head as if he were laying down in the sky, he watched as Wendy tried out different flying tricks. She looked every bit the fairy princess just as her costume made her to be.

Her laughter was something Peter had missed over the last three years. He laughed out loud when she charged at him only to dart away at the last moment. The site was very disarming. "Hey your getting pretty good at this Wendy." Peter said having to keep himself from reaching for her so she couldn't escape him again.

Watching her fly away from him made him obsessed with wanting her to stay. "Forever" the word drifted away on the wind leaving him with eyes only for her.

Wendy felt like she was on cloud nine as she sprang high in the air. Looking below her at Peter who seemed to rest on a cloud she shook her head. No, she was higher then the clouds. Grinning she darted back down to him slowing right before landing on the cloud with him.

Glancing over at Peter, Wendy started to say something but seeing the way he was watching her she instantly forgot what she was going to say. His eyes were so blue, and so intense on her that she could not have looked away had there been an explosion next to her.

The moment seemed to last forever till finally gathering the strength to glance away, Wendy leaned sideways and looked down off the cloud so he wouldn't see the blush she knew was staining her cheeks. Noticing for the first time they were now over the ocean her eyes surveyed the waters.

"Wow! Peter I can even see the Jolly Roger from here." She turned back to him smiling and remembering the first time she had come to Neverland. They had spied on the Jolly Roger this way till Hook shot a cannon at them.

Peter grinned not even bothering to look at the ship. As she leaned up on her elbows Peter leaned in again close to her face. "Yes, its pretty much been in the same spot since I brought the pirate ship back and left it there for the pirates left behind by Captain Hook." He shrugged at her slight frown. "I didn't want them invading my woods looking for a home." He said as if it had been the smartest thing in the world to do.

Wendy looked back off the cloud turning to lie down on her stomach for a better view and noticed the pirate ship was in motion. "But Peter, it's moving now." Wendy looked over her shoulder to Peter raising her eyebrows. "I wonder where they are going." Her eyes widened as Peter jumped forward and landed on his stomach beside her so he could have a look at what she was seeing.

"What?" The word as tinged with disbelief, Peter could see the waves coming out from the Jolly Roger as it sailed across the water. Looking to see what direction the ship was heading he chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. "The Black Castle? Why would they be going to skull rock?" No one has been to The Black Castle since Hook had died.

Peter's eyes widened. Looking back to Wendy he was slightly distracted for an instant as the breeze blew up around her giving life to the silky strands of hair that floated around her face. Shaking the vision he jumped up to stand beside her and reached his hand down to help her up.

"Wendy I want to go check on the children." Peter grinned remembering their game and suddenly wanted to play it again.

Wendy took his hand coming to her feet beside him. They were so close she again had to take a step back. "Children?" Wendy cocked an eyebrow at him wondering what he was up to. She waited for him to release her hand but it seemed he wasn't going to as his grip just tightened.

Peter took a step closer to her loving the fact that he was still a little taller then her. It made him feel like he could protect her from anything and he wanted to protect her, be her hero.

"Our children Wendy" he smiled excitedly. "There are new lost boys and they need a mother and father." He kept her hand in his as he lifted from the cloud pulling her up with him. "Come on, they are at the old hide out."

"Oh, ok" Wendy tried to remember something important but for some reason it wouldn't come to her. 'New lost boys?' she felt like she was forgetting something but the breeze blowing across her face as they flew kept the memory from forming. As she looked over at Peter she could feel his excitement and she suddenly looked forward to meeting their children.

As they flew across the water toward the islands Peter knew he needed to check on the lost boys now that the Jolly Roger was on the move. Something just didn't feel right but his heart thumped with anticipation anyway at the thought of an adventure. He squeezed Wendy's hand lightly. At least this adventure he could share with her.

Being a fairy, Tink knew just where to find the lost boys as she flew to the area between the tree house and the Indian village. Today the boys would be trying to play tricks on the natives of Neverland. Looking among the trees she found the three small boys and brightening her colors so they would not know her deceit, Tink flew down in front of them to get their attention.

"Tink!" they all three cried out as the first one slid to a halt causing the other two to slam into the back of the first one knocking all three boys to the ground. Three dirty but smiling faces lifted to look up at her.

"What'd you do that for?" Knives asked. He was the sweetest of the three boys and had named himself Knives to make him self seem not as sweet but a great swordsman. His dark hair worn a lot longer then a normal boys falling half way down his back had splotches of paint in it where he had applied the Indian war paint hoping to frighten the Indians today.

"Where's Peter?" Blade asked having named himself as close to his friends name as he dared. "We need his help today so the Indians don't catch us this time." His wavy red hair stuck up in several places as he bobbed his head. His ice blue eyes imploring Tink for Peters whereabouts.

"Yea, they said next time they caught us they would pour honey on us and set us on anthills" the smallest one called out worriedly. He was named Dagger by Peter because of his size so as not to be out done by his friends. He was fair skinned with blond hair and green eyes.

Tink flew between the boys as they surrounded her trustingly. She began telling them Peter was within Skull Rock and was up to some fun. They all three started shouting that they wanted to go join Peter, completely forgetting about the Indians for the day. Tink sprang up in the air as the boys chased after her excitedly on their way to The Black Castle.

Peter was the first to land in front of the old hide out where the Lost Boys stayed. He gazed at the door and it opened obeying him as always. Not waiting on Wendy he stepped within disappearing into the darkness as Wendy touched down at the entrance.

Wendy remembered this place well. She had some good times within this hideout but she had also had some she wished she could forget. She placed her hand on the bark of the tree and slowly stepped into the darkness knowing what would come. As if on cue her footing left her and she felt herself falling.

It was always a shock when it happens but Wendy laughed as she slid down the twisting slide into the room below to be dumped out onto the floor. Pushing her hair from her face she looked up but all she could see was Peter's back. Smiling she stood up and looked over his shoulder her eyes going wide at what she was seeing.

Peter's eyebrows forwarded in confusion as he stared at the lost boys, the old lost boys that had left him to return with Wendy. What were they doing here? Peter hated it when he was confused and he jammed his hands on his hips squaring his shoulders as the four boys turned to look at him in union. Why where they here and where were Knives, Blade and Dagger?

Before Peter could say a single word Tootles face lit up and a childish smile spread across his lips. "Peter your back. And you brought mother with you." Tootles threw the sword down that he had been sparing with Nibs with and ran to greet them. All four of the boys rushed to him just like they always had. It really was a strange sight considering the boys were now older by three years but where acting like they had never left.

"Mother?" Wendy whispered. A memory of the nursery flashed threw her mind and she grabbed at it. "Home" she whispered almost to herself looking down so she could concentrate. Rubbing her temple she tried to remember.

Peter turned his head to look behind him at Wendy when he heard her whisper the word 'home'. His shoulders visibly slumping knowing she had almost forgotten about home till now. Now she would remember and ruin everything. He turned back to Tootles, Nibs, Slightly and Curly with a frown. Backing up closer to Wendy as if to block their view of her and hers of them Peter eyed the boys wearily.

'Fine' he could play this game. Peter gave a small smile, an insane light entering his eyes.

Stepping beside Wendy he threw his arm around her shoulder with a proud look on his face. "Yes children look, your father has returned with…" his eyes lit up playfully. "Your mother." They all seem to step closer to her and talking at the same time.

Peter tightened his hold on Wendy and tried to get their attention away from her. He decided he was not as ready to share her as he had thought he was. "First things first" Peter said feeling pride knowing they would listen to him as always. "Where are your three brothers?" He looked around as if searching for them.

Curly raised his hand hoping up and down. "Oh! Oh! I know the answer to this one. Pick me pick me." At Peter's nod Curly yelled happily. "They went to go play tricks on the Indians. We seen them leaving." The others nodded agreeing that was where the boys were.

Wendy turned her head to look up at Peter. His hand cupped her arm and their sides where touching from hip to shoulder. Besides the kiss she had given him three years ago and the one he had given her today this was the closest they had ever been. Embarrassed at her train of thought she felt a blush rising quickly.

"Mother and I will go gather your brothers and when we come back we will all have a great feast to celebrate." Peter turned and smiled disarmingly down at Wendy seeing her blush. Dragging his eyes from the color he turned back to the boys. "While we are gone I need you to do a couple things."

Peter just loved to be the boss of the boys and he needed to keep them busy for now, so looking around he continued. "Tootles, I need you to gather as many feathers as you can and Curly you are to gather leave, soft leaves. Nibs I need you to make four new beds for you guys to sleep in."

As those three ran to do Peter's bidding Slightly awaited his instructions not wanting to be left out. He knew Peter would save the best for him. He always did.

Peter let go of Wendy for a moment to step closer to Slightly. His job would be the most important. Leaning, he whispered in Slightly's ear. "I need you to go to the cave close to the mermaids. You remember the one, right?"

Slightly nodded his eyes widening.

"Good" Peter nodded. "I have stashed lots of treasure there and among them are many thick blankets I have stolen from the pirate ship. Bring back four blankets and something pretty for mother." He leaned back up and winked at Slightly letting him know to keep the secret.

He watched as all four boys scurried out of the hideout to do his bidding then turned back to Wendy. He hoped as long as he kept her with him she would not remember the nursery or home and stay with him. Stepping in front of her his eyes locked with hers. Bowing slightly he reached for her hand. "Shall we go retrieve our children?"

As long as Wendy was looking into Peter's eyes she would probably agree to anything. With a smile and a small curtsy she responded, "Lead the way."

Peter walked to the pile of swords that lay in the corner and picked out two of them, one long and the other a small dagger that could be hidden. He checked to make sure both were sharp and strait as he tested them on the air.

He listened to the hiss of the swords swing and touched the tip of the dagger with his finger making sure it would draw blood. Finally satisfied he came back to Wendy with a strap for both, he reached the dagger to her hand first. "Take this dagger and strap it somewhere that no one can see."

Wendy's eyebrows forwarded as she took the small knife and leather strap but bending over she raised her fairy skirt and began tying it to her thigh.

Peter swallowed, his mouth dropping open for a moment as he watched Wendy tie the dagger on. It just wasn't the same as seeing a boy's leg, it was Wendy's leg and much better looking. His eyes darted back to her face when she finished and raised back up.

Wendy reached her hand out for the sword and holder then noticed Peter's face was a little pink. 'Why was Peter blushing?' she wondered as she placed the strap to the large sword over her head but lost the thought when the sword just fell to dangle down the front of her.

"Here, turn around and I'll help." Peter instructed seeing she would need help tying the thing in place. Reaching around her to take the straps of the holster he pulled them around back a little to fast and Wendy stumbled back against him.

Catching her with his arms around her was a little disturbing and for a couple seconds he forgot to let go as he felt the heat from her back against his chest. She was so warm and soft that Peter's instinct wanted him to keep her there.

"Peter?" Wendy questioned in a soft voice feeling his chest pressed against her back. Then to her surprise Peter gave her a quick hug as if that was what he had meant to do. Then pushing her forward gently Wendy could feel him tying the straps into place and letting her go.

Not understanding his feelings Peter quickly took her hand and facing upwards he levitated taking her with him. He didn't remember flying ever being so easy but then yet he was thinking his most happy thought right now and the happier the thought the easier it was to fly.

Please click the Author Info link for important information.

Thank you

Amy


	7. Dangerous Lies and Kisses

Untamed Heart

Summary: Why did Peter Pan not follow Wendy? There are secrets one must keep even if it is at the cost of your own heart but is that price to high when Hook returns?

Disclaimer: WAH!!!! I don't own Peter Pan.

Chapter 7 "Dangerous Lies and Kisses"

Tink led Knives, Blade, and Dagger to the shoreline near The Black Castle where she uncovered a small paddleboat that was hidden within the brush. Hovering, she watched as the boys jumped in excited that they were joining Peter Pan on another adventure.

Her sad eyes could see their blind trust in her making Tink's heart cried out so loudly on the inside that she almost had the strength to break the dark spells' hold over her. She wanted to be good, she really did.

Just as she struggled within her self wanting to warn the boys of the danger Tink heard the distant echoes of the mermaids and her battle was lost. The hypnotic sound snuffing out her will to fight once again. Her now dull eyes turned from the small boat to the rocks she knew the Jolly Roger hid behind. Deep inside she knew the only hope the boys had was Peter Pan.

With a silent sob, she shot up into the air wanting to distance herself from her treachery.

Smee pushed his glasses up on his nose for the umpteen time then leaned down from his perch on the hidden rock to slap Noodler on the top of the head because he was whistling loudly. "Be quite or those kids will hear ya!" Smee ordered then looked back toward the entrance into the cavern waiting on the lost boys as Hook had directed him to do.

Hook could be quite frightening if disappointed. Even now in his youthful form Smee didn't want to be the one who failed him. Knowing Captain Hook would kill him without so much as blinking kept Smee's eyes trained on the tunnel that led inside The Black Castle and Skull Rock.

He had brought with him Quang Lee, Noodler, and Alf Mason to snatch the boys. More pirates were hidden out side just incase Pan tried to interfere. Smee grinned to himself thinking Pan didn't stand a chance now that Captain Hook was younger and had both his limbs.

At first even he had wondered about this younger version of the once feared Captain James T. Hook but after only a few minutes of witnessing Hook in rare form Smee was convinced Peter Pan would not win this time. Hook had told him Red Handed Jill was back and that this time he would stop at nothing to make her one of them.

Smee nodded to himself wondering if Hook had found the girl yet. Hook seemed to have an odd obsession with the young lass. His attention swung back to the entrance as the sound of young voices and paddles could be heard echoing off the rocks as the unsuspecting lost boys came into The Black Castle that housed Skull Rock.

Peter and Wendy landed right on the outer rim of the Indian village. He swiftly pulled Wendy behind a tree with him shielding her from view and placed his finger over her soft lips when she started to say something.

"Listen" He whispered close to her ear. Peter frowned realizing he could never concentrate while touching her lips and removed his finger from the soft touch. Wendy certainly had an odd effect on him, but Peter found that he didn't care if she did. Last time she was in Neverland he had fought all the strange feelings she had caused him but this time he wanted to feel them. It was like an adventure and as long as it didn't have anything to do with the word love then there would be no harm.

Wendy tilted her head to look back and up at him. "Listen for whmorf" Peter's lips landed on hers for only a brief second before he pulled back and whispered again. "Shhhh!" Peter smiled at her slowly. This time Wendy blinked but didn't say a word.

Facing forward again she could feel the blush creeping across her cheeks. She silently wondered if Peter wasn't trying to make up reasons to kiss her. Mentally shaking her head 'no' Wendy remembered he didn't believe in those kinds of feeling. Sighing she decided she would have to be careful with her own feelings or else she would be hurt again.

Deciding to ignore the fact that he had kissed her again she listened as instructed.

Dragging his scattered thoughts away from Wendy Peter could hear every sound coming from within the camp, from a babies cry to the chief talking to a warrior as they walked close. Finally having heard enough he placed his arm around Wendy's waist and pulled her backwards with him lifting them up into the air.

She swallowed nervously when he wrapped his arms around her. Peter often had such a sudden change of moods that she did not know quite how to react to all of them. Wendy closed her eyes and relaxed against Peter feeling the heat from his chest soak into her back leaving her all warm feeling. She felt safe and protected and she dare say even loved.

"Wendy? Are you alright?" Peter's breath caressed the shell of her ear as he asked wondering secretly if 'he' was all right. Once again he felt his heart beat pound so hard Peter was afraid Wendy would also feel it and give his secret away.

"Why are you holding me as if I would fall?" Wendy responded somewhat dazed, and for the life of her, she did not know where that comment came from. She hadn't meant to say it at all.

"I don't know." Came the muttered response. Peter sighed letting go of her. He wondered moodily if she even felt the same sensations he did.

Wendy frowned as she flew out beside him. Glancing over at Peter from underneath her lashes she could see him chewing softly on his bottom lip. Deciding to change the subject she asked the obvious question. "Why did we leave without the lost boys?"

Peter tore his eyes away from the ground below. "Because they weren't there." looking around noticing they were headed in the wrong direction he nearly groaned at the mistake. 'What was she doing to him?' trying to cover that little fact up Peter slowed down. "There is somewhere I need to check." Grabbing Wendy's hand he turned and headed for the open waters.

Wendy could see the water ahead and not understanding why they were headed for open water she asked. "Where are we going?"

"Skull Rock" Peter said nodding absently in that general direction.

"SKULL ROCK!" Wendy almost shouted and without meaning to she pulled her hand from his slowing down some.

Peter could feel the loss and had to stop himself from reaching for her hand again. "It's just a hunch." Peter nodded ahead. "Remember the Jolly Roger was on the move earlier?" he carefully asked watching her reaction closely.

Wendy nodded then added a "yes" so he would continue.

"I think they were headed for Skull Rock and the Black Castle. Now the lost boys are missing so I just want to take a look and make sure…" Peter's eyes widened as he noticed Wendy getting lower and dangerously closer to the water.

Wendy was thinking about the last time they had been at Skull Rock. She had thought Peter would die. She could still see the net being fired from the cannon and wrapping around Peter as he fell into the murky water. As the horrid vision cleared and her site returned she almost shrieked seeing she was inches from the water but before she had time to cry out two strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her back up into the safety of the air. His arms were so warm, strong and protective feeling.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Peter asked worriedly as he held her tightly against him. What could she have just been thinking that would have caused her not to be able to fly like that? His arms tightened around her instinctively.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm sorry" Wendy hurriedly apologized trying to shake off the gloomy thought.

Peter's eyes narrowed a bit. He didn't like it when Wendy lied to him. For some reason she couldn't fly and that meant something was wrong. Seeing they were close to Skull Rock he looked over at the small island that sat close by. Peter decided he would take Wendy there and go check out the pirates for himself.

Taking the detour Peter went to the wooded area and landed setting Wendy on her feet gently in front of him. Sometimes she seemed so small and frightened to him. He decided right then that fighting was for him and the lost boys. Not for his Wendy. "Look I'm not sure that's were the lost boys went." He suddenly didn't want to leave her here alone but knew he must. "I'm just going to go look right quick and I'll be back." He reassured her.

Trying not to panic Wendy asked, "What if the lost boys are there and you need my help Peter? No, I want to go with you." Wendy raised her chin a notch trying to show that she was just as brave as him, her arms folded stubbornly across her chest.

Peter couldn't help but grin at her defiance and show of sprit but still he shook his head wanting her to be safe more then letting her get her way. "Wait here. I'll be back." He levitated and quickly turned away from the sparkle of anger that was radiating from her blue eyes. Jumping skyward, Peter raced across the trees toward the source causing him to leave his Wendy.

Wendy balled her fist up at her sides and tried to take off after him not wanting to be left behind but to her surprise her feet didn't leave the ground. '...yep. Should've seen that coming.' Wendy stomped her foot fighting the need to scream. Losing the fight she balled her fist up and yelled "Peter!" the sound echoing threw out the small patch of forest she stood in.

Was it Hook's eyes or Andrew's eyes that slowly rose skyward as Wendy's voice reached his waiting ears? Not even he knew for certain. Staying where he could not be seen Andrew watched as Pan abandoned Wendy right within his reach. A slow smile tilted the corners of his lips as Peter Pan flew toward The Black Castle as planed.

Andrew silently made his way threw the wooded area till she came into view. His eyes landing on her greedily, he couldn't help the sweet intoxication of the site as it calmed him. She was still dressed the same as when they had last danced in her world. His smile disappeared with the coming thought. "If pan hadn't showed up when he did, Wendy Darling would now be his.' Not wanting to waist a moment Hook stepped into the clearing.

Wendy's heart almost stopped as she heard a twig snap behind her. Twirling around her eyes widened in disbelief. "Andrew?" She found her eyes drawn to the two gold rings that hung in one of his ears but his lean yet muscular physique easily defined him as the Andrew she remembered.

His white shirt was unbuttoned part of the way revealing hard muscle under smooth skin, the end of the white sleeves flared out reminding her of a pirate. His black pants were slung disturbingly low about his waist. Her eyes questioned his as she spoke his name.

"Andrew?" Wendy whispered again trying to quash the uneasy feeling building within her.

Hook could see the confusion and maybe even a little fear cross Wendy's delicate fetchers. Wanting none of that for now he smiled disarmingly at her and gave a low bow. "Yes Wendy it is I, Andrew."

Andrew moved closer as he tried charming her, his eyes becoming soft shades of bluish gray. "Did you not think I would come after you?" Now standing in front of her he gently reached his hand to her cheek brushing his thumb across the smooth skin. He loved the feel of her skin under his fingertips.

"Come after me?" Wendy's head gave a slow pound with a dull pain as she tried to sort threw memories that she could only half remember. She knew Andrew but from where? Nothing was clear. Her vibrant blue eyes searched his in confusion. "Why did you come after me?"

Hook gave a slight nod in understanding as he removed his hand letting it drop back to his side. "You really don't remember do you?" He could tell he had her full attention now. Looking around at the trees surrounding them he said softly as if he were talking to himself. "It's the land that keeps you from remembering." Bringing his attention back to Wendy he took a step closer almost flinching when she took a startled step back keeping distance between them.

With a slight frown his eyes darkening attractively as he tried to get her to understand the truth, or the way he wanted her to see it. "Wendy Darling, do you not remember that you where kidnapped from your home right in front of me?" he insisted then watched in amazement as he could actually see Wendy's memory flooding back to her. He could see the different emotions shattering in her eyes like firelight.

Wendy drew inward for a moment as some of the memories rushed back. In her minds eye she could see her father…. Peter Pan drawing his sward…. How could she have forgotten so quickly? Snapping her eyes back up to Andrew's she quickly asked, "my father… was he hurt?"

Andrew's lips tilted in a satisfied smile. That was better, she remembered. He advanced, reclaiming the step she had stolen earlier. He tilted his face down wanting to be all she could see, wanting her to believe him and only him. His words were almost hypnotic sounding as he spoke the half lies. "Peter drew his sward against your father when Mr. Darling tried to stop him from taking you."

At Wendy's downcast look Hook placed his finger under her chin and lifted her eyes back to his so he knew she would here every tainted word. "Have faith for I did not let Peter Pan harm your father." He sighed dejectedly playing it for all it was worth. "But by saving your father, my dear Wendy, I could not save you from being taken." He knew if he played his cards right she would not trust Pan and would turn to only him.

Wendy couldn't believe her ears. Andrew had saved her father from Peter's blade. She frowned looking away from him trying to make sense of everything. "Peter said he was saving me."

"There was nothing to save you from." When she looked away Hook's eyes turned icy, as he grew impatient for her to see the picture he was painting for her.

"Why would Peter do something like that? It just doesn't make sense." Wendy didn't want to believe anything bad about Peter.

"Peter Pan is only a boy and does many things on only a whim." He raised an eyebrow at Wendy when she shot him a look of pure denial. "Everything seems to only be a game to him Wendy. You have to see that." Hook starred at the top of her head, since she'd found something interesting on the ground to look at again.

"How did you get here?" Wendy looked up and pinned him with a defiant stare just wishing he would stop saying those awful things about Peter.

Hook had to physically stop himself from grabbing her and shaking her. Instead on the outside he was perfectly calm, still intent on winning Wendy over to his side. "There was someone with Peter that night." His voice lowered as he walked slowly around Wendy letting his eyes travel her body while she could not see.

"A fairy" Andrew continued coming back around to the front of Wendy he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I begged that fairy for a chance to come after you, to rescue you and she gave it to me." He smiled down at her as he pulled her securely into his arms and whispered. "I have now found you." While she could not see him Hook's eyes peered with a contemptuous glare over her shoulder in the direction he knew Peter to be.

As Peter neared the black castle his keen eyes caught the movement of a shadow near the rocks. Dipping down low to the water he came up behind the rock. His lips thinned as he heard two pirates talking in low voices. As he listened he noticed a rope within his reach that they must have brought with them. With one unseen movement the rope was now in his hand.

Climbing carefully above them he could tell it was the ugly pirate named Cookson and the tattooed Bill Jukes. From what he could hear they had set a trap and the lost boys were inside. Lowering the rope without a sound the two stupid pirates didn't even see it coming as it snapped tight around their throats cutting off their cry for help. Quickly tying the long rope around the rock to keep them immobile and quite he draw his sward and took off for skull rock.

Knives was the first to step out of the boat looking around at the water reflection of the tavern walls. It was to quite and he didn't see Peter anywhere. Placing his finger over his lips to tell the other two to keep quite he motioned for them to get out of the boat and follow him.

As blade and dagger jumped out of the boat making a splash in the shallow water along the edge of the rocks they looked on in horror as a hand seemed to come from no where lifting knives into the air by his throat. As the boy began to struggle he was turned and came face to face with Quang Lee, he was the very mean bald pirate who always were the sunglasses.

Rushing to his friend's rescue blade screamed, "hey no one hurts my friend and gets away with it." Pulling his sward he lunged at the bald pirate only to be snatched into the air himself. Swallowing loudly he twisted his neck so he could see only to let out an ear-piercing scream. Alf Mason, so ugly his mother sold him for a bottle of Muscat was grinning from ear to ear as he held him by the back of the shirt high in the air.

Dagger couldn't help his involuntary step backward but instantly cringed as he bumped into a solid form. He didn't want to turn around and look so he didn't and as he bolted forward to his disgust a pair of backwards hands came in front of him only to slam him backwards again. "It's Noodler!" he screamed in panic as his small body left the water to join his friends.

Smee watched all three of the boys fight with all their might to get lose but to his delight nothing was working as he took three lengths of rope from his belt and started tying their hands together. "Ol Hook is going to be happy to see this." Before he could finish tying the rope a resounding ticking could be heard echoing within the walls sending fear strait threw every pirate with in hearing range of it. As Smee began to shake dropping the rope he lost his balance and fell backwards into the water.

Quang Lee, his ears ringing from the noise forgot about knives as he dropped the boy to the stone they were standing on sending him also splashing into the water. Looking around franticly he yelled in a strangely high voice. "Now that hook is back the crock will chase us again." Fear radiated from his voice.

Peter had already drawn his sward and was descending on them when he heard Quang Lee's mention of Hook's return. He stalled in mid air a look of anger tightening his face and thinning his lips. With a scream of rage Peter descended on the pirate slamming him back against the rock his sward to his throat. "What did you say?" without taking his eyes off Quang Lee Peter kicked backwards right into the arm of Noodler setting Dagger free.

Dagger quickly drew his small knife and stabbed it into the leg of Alf Mason who in turn dropped Blade to clutch his injured leg.

Quang Lee narrowed his eyes not caring if the sharp edge drew a small line of blood from his neck. "Just you wait, Hook almost beat you once and now that he has girl." Peter took the handle of his sward and hit the bald pirate right between the eyes not wanting to hear the rest. Swinging around he grabbed Noodler and slung the surprised and wounded pirate into the deeper part of the water.

The other three boys had Alf Mason screaming for mercy as Peter's eyes searched the water's for Smee. Spotting the old man trying to slip away Peter shot across the water landing on the rock Smee was trying to clime up.

Smee looked up startled as feet landed in his line of vision. Twitching he started to turn around and flee back into the water until the hand on the back of his shirt stopped him. This pan was scary and he wasn't exactly a little boy anymore. With a doomed sigh he looked up into the angry face of Peter Pan.

"Where is Hook?" Peter shouted starting to really worry. He hadn't seen nor heard Hook since he entered the walls of the black castle. Without Smee even answering Peter knew where Hook was. Dropping Smee back into the water with a resounding splash he told the boys to leave the back way and hightail it to the hideout.

Peter shot strait up and out an opening only he knew of and headed for Wendy, gritting his teeth he hoped he wasn't right about this. He hoped it hadn't all just been a trap set so Hook could get to Wendy.

Wendy blinked at the sudden change of scenery as two strong arms snaked around her holding her firmly against a warm body. Startled she placed her hands palms down against Andrew's chest and pushed, trying to right her self and create distance between them. For some reason unknown to her Andrew had always flustered her and Wendy didn't quite trust him.

Peter's heart pounded as he flew closer to the small island he had left Wendy on. Seeing a small long boat on the sandy beach Peter couldn't help the chill that ran up his spine. Someone was here on the island with her. Peter dove into the trees in a headlong rush to find her. The last thing he had wanted was to put Wendy in danger.

Hook could see Peter from the corner of his eye, his lips quirking upwards in the barest hint of a smile. Tightening his hold on Wendy he crushed her against him, capturing her effectively and preventing her escape. He began whispering heavily into her ear. "You don't know how worried your family has been or how much I have missed you."

Coming near the clearing Peter jerked to a sudden stop not believing what he was seeing. There in the middle of the clearing stood the younger Hook from Wendy's world and once again he had his arms wrapped around her. He was nuzzling her hair and whispering in her ear. Anger and hurt began wrapping its icy fingers around Peter's shattered heart.

Wendy could feel the chills tracing across her neck from Andrew's hot breath then slowly spreading across her shoulder and starting down her spine. She wanted him to let go NOW! Giving one more desperate push against his chest Andrew released her just as they heard a shout coming from the air above them.

"No!" Peter's shout sounded slightly anguished. His whole body was tensely coiled with the need to grab Wendy and flee or take Hook's head off. At the moment he would be happy with either. He could feel himself coming lower to the ground even if it was against his wishes. He could not hold flight while such a feeling raced threw his veins.

Jerking her head up Wendy could see Peter glaring down at them as he descended. She could still feel Andrew's hand on her arm as if he didn't trust to completely let her go. Her mouth worked soundlessly, and then closed again not knowing what to say. Peter had the same look on his face as he did that night they had fought in the past and Wendy suddenly feared for Andrew.

Not knowing what to do she quickly pulled her arm lose from Andrew's grip and stepped in between Peter and Andrew hoping to defuse the situation. She wasn't so sure she believed what Andrew had said but if he had really come all this way just to save her she couldn't let Peter harm him. Little did she know Andrew was now behind her smirking at the fact she was trying to protect him and not Peter Pan.

Peter looked right past Wendy into the cunning eyes of the enemy. "Get out of the way Wendy. This has nothing to do with you." His anger at Wendy for letting Hook hold her like that made Peter say those words even when in his heart he knew this had everything to do with Wendy. Hook was once again trying to take her away from him but this time Peter knew of the deceitful intent.

Peter felt his adrenalin start to pump. His anger was at an all time high and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. 'How could Wendy turn to the enemy again, just like last time?' He thought angrily.

Peter's feet touched the ground just as his hand went to his sward. "I said move!" He yelled not wanting to give Hook the opportunity to grab her or use her as a shield. He could already see Hook's hand griping the handle of his blade, so very dangerously close to Wendy.

Wendy's eyes narrowed as she heard Peter's angry demand. Deciding she had had about enough she impulsively took quick strides toward Peter and didn't stop till she was almost toe to toe with him. "Peter Pan, stop this now. I will not have you and Andrew fight." She placed her own hand on the sward Peter had given her and stared deep into Peter's glittering green eyes. His eyes looked so betrayed and she couldn't understand why. "He has done nothing wrong." She pleaded for Peter to understand and calm down.

The catch in Wendy's voice hit Peter like an arrow to the heart. He could feel his breaths coming quicker as his chest tighten and his temper tried to take control. The sunlight disappeared behind dark clouds and the wind picked up sending the treetops into a twisting frenzy. The wind current began to pick up debris from the ground bringing the air around Peter Pan to life.

Wendy couldn't believe what was happening. How could a storm come so quickly when only a moment ago the sun had been shining? She tried to keep her attention on Peter but could still see the darkness of the sky behind him and feel the wind lifting her hair and hear it's hiss as it swept threw the trees. Everything around them seemed just as angry as Peter.

He needed to get Wendy out of there and fast. Placing his fingers to his lips Peter gave a shrill whistle making Wendy jump. Suddenly the forest came to life as sparkling lights sprung from hiding places no one had seen or been aware of till now.

Peter did not have to say a single word as the pixies swarmed to Wendy in waves lifting her into the air and out of harms way. Neverland would always know Peter's thoughts and wants almost before he did and right now Peter wanted Wendy safe and away from the battle about to take place.

Wendy struggled but her conscience wouldn't let her really fight the fairies for fear of hurting one of them. But that didn't keep her from screaming in frustration at how unfair and underhanded he was being. "Peter!!! Let me go!!!!" She didn't want to leave those two alone together. She didn't want either one of them getting hurt. "Peter!!!" Wendy watched horrified as they slipped farther and farther away from her.

Peter pulled his eyes from Wendy blocking out her angry cries only to find Hook had vanished from site. Turning on the balls of his feet his eyes swiftly scanned the clearing. He knew Hook was close, he could feel it. "Why are you alive Hook?" Peter's voice dropped in volume as flecks the color of flames could be seen in his eyes. "We killed you." He waited for the enemy to show his self.

Andrew descended behind Peter his face now void of all expression. "Is it not all your doing, Pan?" His voice sounded like a mockery from the past. He knew the boy was enraged and the evil side of Hook wanted to observe him, have Peter Pan feel that pain, the pain of losing to ones enemy.

Peter spun around his hand instinctively dropping to the handle of his sword, gripping it tightly.

Hooks eyes seemed to narrow at the valiant threat, "You think I will be so easy to kill this time?" his voice was calm and cold carrying with it a most tainted chill.

Peter gazed at the likeness of this younger Captain Hook his own worst enemy and rival. Even with his youth and smoother face Peter could still see the evil within and he did not want Hook anywhere near 'his' Wendy. "You may fool Wendy but you will never fool me old man."

Hook raised his right hand, his lips tilting in a most tainted smile. "Killing me only made me stronger, dear Peter, and younger." Hook took a step forward as if daring Peter to fight him. "Shall we try it again?"

Peter stood his ground waiting to see if Hook would be daring enough to make the first move. Everything seemed to quite down as if the land it's self awaited what would happen next.

Possessiveness laced in the Captains voice, a voice that no longer belonged to the young Andrew. "Just what will happen to Wendy if you lose this time?" Hook's eyes lit up with the mere thought. "Yes, our fair Wendy Darling."

Something fierce and primitive rose up in Peter and in the blink of an eye he pulled his sword and lunged. "You Stay away from her!" Peter cried out defensively as he brought his sword down to slam into Hook's blade as he raised it quickly in defense.

Hook dodged to the left as the blade slashed toward him, only to dive back toward the right just in time to avoid the sword once more. The clash of metal against metal filled the clearing as the eternal battle between the two rivals began.

Hook barely had time to do more then defend himself as Peter Pan's anger took hold lending him strength he would not normally have. Pan seemed intent on seriously taking his head off this time and the fight was becoming something of a challenge. Even the very air seemed to be on Peter's side as debris and dirt blocked some of Hook's site but didn't seem to impair Peter's vision at all.

Lightening flashed with a resounding crash of thunder following in its wake. "Where is your unusual band of misfits, Pan? Could you not save them this time?" Hook taunted while he pulled his silver hook from his pocket and held it in the grip of his right hand feeling more like him self.

Peter swung around to gain speed as he again arched the sword high and brought it down toward Hook's chest.

This next attack Hook blocked with his blade and bringing the hook up quickly he left a small this trail of blood on Peter's forearm. Hook's eyes narrowed as his lips lifted in a menacing smirk. Jumping back quickly the swards slid across each other parting as they reflected dangerously as another bolt of lightening lit up the sky.

In a haunted voice Hook hissed, "You will be replaced." He knew the words would cut deeper then any wound.

Pushing off the ground with his feet and using the momentum to strengthen the attack Peter sprang at Hook in retaliation as he responded in a tight voice "I will not be replaced by the likes of you." With the wind pushing him forward Peter rammed the hilt of his sward into Hooks neck as he flipped over him landing safely on the other side.

Surprise didn't even have time to register on Hook's face as his hand flew to his throat to massage the bruised tissues. Swinging around to keep up with Pan, his dark hair obscuring his face, he spat his voice now harsh from the injury. "You are a stalker Pan. Peeking in her windows… watching her… then taking her without her permission."

"Shut up!" Peter raged as he leapt again, metal ringing against metal. Following threw quickly with the motion Peter was able to slice a place on Hook's right wrist and Hook jerked it back before more damage could be done.

Hook blinked at his sudden outburst his eyes darting to the crimson blood now dripping from his fingers. The small gash in his right wrist brought back memories he would rather have forgotten. He could feel the anger radiating off of Peter's body. "You are also a cold blooded killer, dear boy." His attention returned to the fight.

Hook quickly moved to the side, blocking another powerful attack and smiled evilly "I could be the one she calls husband and you would be forever barred from her." Lightening lit up the sky shimmering off the swards as they again crossed. "Forever!"

Peter's heart stopped for only a second before slamming painfully back into a fast rhythm. The swards slashed against each other all the way to the hilt the tips landing on each ones shoulder in an equal cut, both of them drawing blood.

Hooks eyes softened for a moment and it was Andrew's voice that could now be heard. "Do you love her so much?"

Peter's chin rose defiantly as his eyes glittered in annoyance. "I will never feel such a tainted emotion." His heart hardened against the very word. "Love and betrayal are one in the same old man."

Hook's deadly smile returned full force. "I see, and have you told this to dear Wendy?" his voice became deadly as he taunted. "You are still incomplete but it does not matter. If you cannot love her…" his eyes took on a evil glow as he hissed the threat. "Then I will."

The wind that seemed to twirl around the clearing instantly vanished, leaving the area deathly quite as they faced each other.

Hook was the first to draw back not liking the silence that had surrounded them. The chill that was crawling up his spin kept him from smirking at the thin trails of blood coming from wounds he had inflicted on Peter. His eyes widened then narrowed as Peter slid his blade back into its holder and levitated from the ground. "No!" Hook shouted. "Boy, stay and fight me!"

Peter hovered in the air as the arriving pirates came crashing into the clearing drawing their own swords and looking around for whom ever their captain was yelling at. Crossing his arms in front of his chest Peter's eyes met Hook's glare for glare only Peter's glare vanished as the clouds disappeared from the sky, the sun now giving his body a glowing outline.

Hook could feel his blood starting to boil. How dare the boy be happy! "She was with me when you stole her! She Wanted To Be With Me!" He raged in the face of Peter's calmness.

A slow smile spread across Peter's lips, his eyes now as blue as the sky behind him. "YOU have never KISSED her or YOU would have beaten ME." Peter almost laughed out loud at the look of rage that crossed Hook's face. "Wendy said her KISS belonged to ME and only ME so YOU will NEVER win!" Peter sprang higher into the air and out of range of the bullets now being shoot at him by Hook who had grabbed a gun from Smee.

Please click on my author profile for important information

Thank you

Amy


	8. Mirror Image

Untamed Heart 

Summary: Why did Peter Pan not follow Wendy? There are secrets one must keep even if it is at the cost of your own heart but is that price to high?

Disclaimer: WAH!!!! I don't own Peter Pan.

Author: amyfushigiyugi

Chapter 8 "Mirror Image"

Wendy had stopped fighting to get free long before the pixies had her back at Peter Pan's hideout. Every time she looked at one of them they were smiling at her as if nothing was wrong at all. When the storm had intensified, Wendy noticed the fairies had shot up above the clouds, as if keeping her safe.

Once they had landed within the walls of Peter's underground home, only then, did the tiny pixies release her with a murmur of giggles and excited whispers as they vanished leaving her alone.

Oh, she was still mad at Peter for not listening to her, but now, that anger had worn it self out and had turned into full blown worry. What was happening out there between Andrew and Peter?

She had forgot to turn around and look at Andrew to see if he was upset, Wendy had seen Peter's face, and that was all it had taken to know leaving was not a good thing. She really didn't think she had ever seen Peter quite so mad.

On top of all that, Wendy was upset with herself for forgetting about her family. How could she have done such a thing? And Andrew? None of this was his fault, but still, it didn't make sense that he was even here. It wasn't as if you could just skip in and out of Neverland on a whim 'well unless you are Peter Pan.' Wendy groaned in frustration as she paced back and forth in agitation.

Andrew had only been trying to help her, right? He had even saved her dad from Peter's sword. Wendy looked at the ground with a slight frown as she remembered Andrew saying, 'Peter Pan is only a boy and does many things on only a whim' and Wendy wondered if maybe that was what she was to Peter Pan. 'Just a whim' she felt a chill at the thought and rubbed her arms, jumping when the fireplace behind her seemed to light by itself.

Turning to look at the fire in dismay, it was quickly forgotten as her eyes landed on the broken sword hanging above it's blazing embers. It was her sword. The one Peter had given her the first time she had went to the black castle. Stepping closer, she reached out to trace her finger across its hilt, wondering why he had kept it. It had been broken when that ugly pirate had shot it barely missing her. Had Peter kept it over his fireplace this whole time?

Andrew stalked across the wooden planks of the ship leading to the captains' corridors. In a fit of rage over Pan's quick retreat he knocked the nearest pirate overboard and glared at any other pirates, dumb enough to even glance his way. He could hear Smee's quick steps behind him. Opening the door to his richly furnished rooms, he slammed it in the old man's face, wanting not to be disturbed anymore than he already was.

Hook's eyes instantly went to Tinkerbell who sat on the windowsill like the useless rag doll she had become. With a growl that came from deep within his chest, he went for her, wrapping his still bloody fingers harshly around her. Raising her up to eye level he hissed "There is no such thing as fairies"

Tinkerbell cringed, knowing somewhere deep in the forest, the eldest fairy had just passed away. She narrowed her eyes at Hook, though they both knew she could do nothing.

Hook tilted his head eyeing her closely. "So it doesn't work on the fairy closest to you, more is the pity" he dropped her back to the windowsill as he turned away, his voice now emotionless. "I wonder how many fairies will die before it will be your turn?" his thoughts were thankfully distracted by a hesitant tapping on the door. Knowing it was Smee he again growled. "ENTER!"

Smee entered knowing to keep his mouth shut as the old man carried in a small box. Setting it on the table, he scurried around getting a bowl of water and a rag to clean his captain's wounds. Bringing it back to the box, he opened the dusty lid revealing several medicines and wrappings.

Andrew eyed the box, finally feeling the sting of his wounds and waved Smee away. He inhaled deeply as the aged pirate smartly nodded and left the room. Hook's dark thoughts turned inward as he began to undress.

Tink turned away from the young captain as he began to disrobe. She could feel the spell the mermaids had put on her weakening, but still, it was not enough for her to break free of its wicked hold. Her dark eyes looked out the glass portal at the churning waves of the water, as she mentally continued to chip away at the evil spell.

Hook washed the blood from his wrist and hand, watching as the clear water within the bowl became pink. Glancing up at the golden rimmed mirror on the wall, he smirked at the body of young Andrew. At times, he could feel his own soul slip within, as Andrew's soul made it to the surface.

As Hook placed enchanted healing oil on his wrist and began to wrap it in the white strips of cloth around it, he wondered about the boy whose body he had stolen. With the united souls, he could feel the boys love for the fair Wendy and the anger at Pan for taking her bond with his own need for vengeance. He could feel the flickering of the two personalities inside him now, as he watched his own eyes in the mirror.

Placing the same healing substance to his shoulder he spoke to the image staring back at him in the looking glass. "Do not fret dear boy." Hook walked closer to the mirror placing his fingertip against the cold surface. "The seeds have been planted within both their minds, and it will not be long before our sweet Wendy becomes disillusioned with her hero." Andrew's voice joined his in an eerie union. "Then she will come back to me."

Peter flew high letting the wind take any left over anger from him. His eyes searched the waters for the lost boys, knowing they would do exactly as he had told them. Peter smiled in relief when he spotted the rowboat with Knives, Blade and Dagger. He watched as they came to the shore, jumping out as if they were worried the pirates were still on their tail.

"Peter!" the three lost boys yelled in union as their hero zipped down and landed on the rim of the rowboat. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Peter looked stern like he thought a father would look when his children had been bad. Peter bit his lip almost guiltily when they bowed their heads apologizing.

"We're sorry we got caught Peter." Knives cried falling to his knees and looking up at Peter Pan.

"We will be more careful next time." Blade added mimicking knives and hitting his knees.

"We promise." Dagger looked so pitiful that Peter wanted to make that sad face go away, but first things first. He knew the boys were no match for the pirates without his help.

"I thought you were going to play tricks on the Indians today?" Peter Pan's gray eyes searched theirs, wondering what had lead them to Skull Rock and directly into danger.

Dagger was the first to stand up, but it wasn't to answer the question Peter had asked, but to ask one of his own. "Peter why are you so big?" he asked as his eyes traveled up peters extra height. "You look the same but bigger." Dagger just stared at him in amazement.

Peter grinned his eyes lighting up with mischief as he shrugged almost apologetically. "I went on my own adventure and have brought you a surprise. Remember I told you about Wendy and the stories she tells?" He spread his arms wide. "I have changed size, so I could go get her and bring her here to be your mother."

Knives and Blade jumped up from their knees excitedly, all three of them asking questions at once. Peter raised his hand to silence them so he could tell them the rest of the surprise. "But first, you have to go meet your brothers." He gave a slight nod, his eyes twinkling.

Silence fell on all three as they stared at Peter in awe.

"The lost boys have returned and are right now at the tree house waiting on you," he laughed as they turned, intending to run to the tree house and see for themselves. "Hey wait!" Peter yelled getting them to stop again. "Why were you at the Black Castle?"

"Tink said you were there." Dagger threw over his shoulder, then turned and fled, wanting to meet the brothers he had heard so much about from Peter and his stories. "Wait up!" he cried out to the others who had taken off without him.

Peter's lips parted in stunned silence as they disappeared into the woods. "Tink?" He scrunched his nose up in confusion at first, then it dawned on him, he hadn't seen Tink since she had kissed his forehead and made him bigger.

Peter closed his eyes remembering what he and Tink had last said to each other, then gritted his teeth realizing his mistake. Tink had said she would try to bring Hook back to life here in Neverland to get Hook out of Wendy's world.

"What have I done?" Peter mouthed the words as he took off into the air, heading back to his secret home under the sacred fairy tree, where he hoped Wendy was waiting. He would have to protect her from what he had done, whether she liked it or not.

Wendy was about to go stir crazy with worry and after all the excitement of the day, she couldn't stop herself from yawning every few minutes as she passed back and forth. Seeing a pile of blankets, she didn't remember Peter having the last time she had been in Neverland, she took one and rubbed it against her cheek, marveling at the silky feel of it. Wendy's tired blue eyes slowly traveled to the only bed in the home.

Spreading it out on the leaves and feathers Peter used for a bed, she turned and grabbed another one to cover up with. Sighing as she lay down within the silky softness, Wendy let her thoughts and fears drift where they may as she slipped into a dream. Just as her heart was troubled, so were her dreams.

As the vision of her dream world cleared, Wendy could see Peter's blue eyes that shined with mischief and power, his skin lightly bronzed by the sun as he floated down to her. Looking around, Wendy realized she was standing at her windowsill and he was only hovering right outside it, mere inches from her. His hand reached out for hers, just as she remembered from the past.

Entranced with the sight of him, Wendy started to reach her hand out, wanting to very much go with him, but jerked it back just as hands came over her shoulder slamming the window shut and throwing the lock into place. Peter's face became angry and it looked like he was shouting 'NO!!!!' though for some reason she couldn't hear his voice.

Wendy watched in horror as bars appeared over the window and Peter draw his sword trying in vain to slash at them, desperate to get to her. She began to beat on the window trying to help Peter get in, but was pulled back into an iron embrace that she could not break.

She screamed as ice began to form on the window blocking out her vision of Peter Pan and clawed at the arms that were around her like a prison. Wendy's fingers came in contact with something sharp and metal. In slow motion her wide tear filled eyes left the window to look down at what she was touching in fear.

Wendy's heart froze when she noticed her fingers locked around a very sharp and wicked looking hook. Her eyes jerked back to the window seeing a solid sheet of ice and Wendy did the only thing she knew to do. With everything in her she screamed Peter's name.

Peter had just entered his secret dwelling when he heard the sound of labored breathing and his eyes promptly searched for Wendy's whereabouts. When the soft colors of the covers he had stolen from the cave, where the pirates stashed their treasure in, caught Peter's attention, he frowned.

Taking quick strides to her, Peter could see Wendy tossing in her sleep and it looked like she was struggling with something or someone. Deciding he didn't like the looks of whatever was going on, Peter reached his hand out to wake her just as Wendy screamed his name with so much fear Peter felt his heart stop.

Wendy bolted upright, her eyes shinning with tears, but even through the watery vision, she could see Peter there only a couple inches from her and she threw herself into his arms, wondering if she was still dreaming.

When Wendy sat up and instantly threw her self at him in the tightest hug Peter could ever remember receiving, he sat down on the edge of the bed catching her. His eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her still shaking body in a protective embrace. She was warm and soft, every part of her "It's alright Wendy. Please don't cry." He felt like if she didn't stop crying, he would start, and it was making his chest hurt.

Running his hand up her back he gently wove it into her hair, holding her head still as he leaned back just enough to look down into her tear streaked face. "Wendy, tell me and I will make it go away"

Wendy still felt paralyzed and whispered the only word still echoing within her fright. "Hook"

Peter's muscles automatically tightened around her. 'So it was hook that made her cry' in Peter's mind that was just another reason to hate him. He would hate anyone who made Wendy cry. His eyes softened knowing it had only been a dream. "Tell me the dream Wendy and I'll try to make it go away."

Wendy's eyes widened as she became more awake. She could feel Peter's arms around her and he was really holding her. It was different from the vice like grip in the dream. Wendy snuggled her face against Peter's chest, feeling his silky smooth skin against her cheek then froze realizing what she had just done. Her hands were splayed across his back and she was embarrassed to find she was holding him just as tightly as he was holding her.

Peter felt her arms slide from around him, withdrawing her warmth and he wanted to scream for her not to do it. He wanted to keep this feeing of them holding each other, he had just found that feeling and was almost angry she was already taking it away.

His eyes sought her face, disappointed to see her eyes were closed as if she couldn't look at him. Inhaling sharply, keeping his irritation as quiet as possible, the muscles in his jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth. Why would she take up for the man who caused her to have nightmares in the first place?

Wendy clasped her hands together on top of the covers that were now bunched up between them. Although she refused to look up at Peter, she began nervously. "I'm sorry… it was just a stupid dream really, I'm fine now." Not giving him a chance to say anything she scooted back and out of arms reach, only to scramble completely out of the bed.

Peter opened his mouth to protest, but decided he didn't want to know why she was all of a sudden acting afraid of him. He snapped his lips shut not voicing his thoughts. Slowly, his head turned letting his eyes trail longingly after her. He could tell she was avoiding him as she went to the table pulling out a chair and sitting quietly. Pretending to be interested in the food that was forever spread out along the table, she avoided his gaze.

His lips tilted in a secret grin, seeing she had chosen the chair right beside his this time, instead of at the other end of the table. Pulling his sword from his side, he walked to the fireplace and put it back over the mantle.

Once she was sure he had turned away from her, Wendy watched him from under her eyelashes till she saw what he was doing. He positioned his sword above the fire so that it crisscrossed hers as if he did it all the time. The scene made her feel warm inside, until her eyes locked on the blade again as it gleamed in the firelight, she remembered him sending her here against her will… So he could fight. "Peter! Did you fight?"

He was still staring at the sword when the question reached him. Peter could hear fear in her voice and glared at the sword wondering if it was he that she feared for or Hook that caused so much worry to sound in her voice. It was supposed to be Hook he was fighting, not Wendy. Peter turned around, his mind set on winning this battle, just like the one he had won with Hook in the clearing.

As soon as he turned the face her with that angry stance, Wendy's jaw dropped and she stood up so quickly the chair flipped over, but she paid no attention to it. "Peter, you're bleeding!" unable to stop herself, Wendy ran to him stopping maybe only a foot from him her eyes on his shoulder.

Peter couldn't hide his smile. Now, he had proof Wendy cared. Wondering if he could now get her to admit it, he asked softly. "Does it matter so much to you?" The candles around the room reflected off his eyes as they turned the bluest of blue.

Wendy frowned at his words but let her eyes trail his body, searching for any more wounds. Reaching out she grabbed his hand, bringing his arm into the firelight and a whimper slipped from her lips at the sight of another trail of drying blood. "Oh Peter, you shouldn't fight, because you will only get hurt."

"What?" Peter jerked his arm away from her, feeling hurt creeping across his pride. "I won and this will heal." He didn't like the thought of Wendy thinking him weak. "Besides someone has to protect you from that MAN." He yelled the last word right in her face before walking past her.

Wendy fumed as he walked to the small hot spring and dipped his hands into it bringing the clear water up and swiping at the blood to make it go away. She could tell she had made him mad, even if she didn't mean to. One thing she remembered was, Peter liked to think of himself as invincible, and no one could tell him different.

One thing that calmed Wendy, was the fact that she knew Peter was way smarter than he tended to act sometimes. She even admitted silently to herself, that sometimes he seemed even smarter than the boys in her world that had years of schooling, but for some reason, Peter liked to hide that fact from all. She knew if he had been in real danger, he could take care of himself.

Her mother had told her once that you do not tangle with a man's pride and she was quickly finding out a boys pride could be even more temperamental. Chewing on her bottom lip, she walked to Peter bending down beside him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Here, let me help." She kept her voice soft hoping to calm him and sooth his pride.

Peter tried to ignore her and looked down at the water as she reached for the cloth and softly tended the wound that no longer even hurt. Watching the water he could see her clearly, as if watching a mirror. She was beautiful. "I was only protecting you." He told the reflection in a whispery voice and watched as the image paused in what it was doing.

"Andrew would never hurt me. We are close friends, so why would you protect me from a friend." She asked, way more than slightly confused. "Is it because he is a man?" Wendy remembered Peter's anger at saying the word 'man' earlier and Andrew did seem to be older, if not in looks, then in other ways. Her eyes snapped up to his when he grabbed her hand.

"Why are you always calling him Andrew and now friend?" Peter watched the uncertainty in her eyes and realized why she was fighting him. He missed a breath; the understanding hit him like a falling tree leaving him stunned.

"Wendy!" he nearly shouted in frustration his voice breaking. "He is playing a trick on you! Your Andrew…" those last two words making Peter feel sick inside. "Your friend, as you call him." his eyes darkened into the deepest forest green as he stalled.

"What? Peter just tell me!" Wendy had the most ominous feeling crossing her chest and she didn't like it at all.

"That 'MAN' is 'Hook'." He nodded with each word, as he leaned closer with each syllable, stopping only a breath from her face. The last thing he expected was for her to giggle right in his face.

Wendy couldn't help it, her cheeks turned pink as the giggle escaped. She tried really hard to wipe the expression off her face, but it didn't work. Then she noticed Peter was not smiling at all, far from it. Since he still had a hold of her wrist, Wendy took the cloth from that hand into the other and dipped it into the water. Bringing it back up, she placed it to the blood on his shoulder and down his upper chest.

"Wendy…" Peter was having trouble focusing again and placed his fingers around her other hand to stop her from softly rubbing his chest. "Wendy, listen, he is James T Hook and he is not a friend."

Wendy kept her eyes trained on his chest as she spoke. "Andrew came from my world and I have known him for a while now." Finally she lifted her eyes asking, "Hook was old and Andrew is young so how could it be him?"

Peter watched her lips as she spoke and leaning closer hoping to reclaim what fascinated him so, he whispered softly. "When in Neverland be careful what you wish for."

Please click on my author name for very important information.

Thanks

Amy


	9. Secret Deception

Untamed Heart 

Summary: Why did Peter Pan not follow Wendy? There are secrets one must keep even if it is at the cost of your own heart but is that price to high when Hook returns?

Disclaimer: WAH!!!! I don't own Peter Pan.

Author: amyfushigiyugi

Chapter 9 "Secret Deception"

Peter watched Wendy's pink lips as she spoke and he leaned in closer, hoping to reclaim what fascinated him so. Once his own yearning lips where close enough to her soft skin without truly touching them, Peter whispered sensuously. "When in Neverland, be careful what you wish for."

Wendy watched his eyes lower to her lips, as Peter seemed to loom even closer then air. In return her eyes dropped to his slightly parted lips wondering if he was going to kiss her again. "I wish…" she could barely hear her own words as Peter tilted his head and closed the distance between them.

She couldn't help but moan lightly at the shock of the feel of his lips on hers and from the instant heat that swept through her body with the intensity of his heated touch. Wendy's eyes fluttered shut as his hand came up behind her head, his fingers threading through her hair and holding her still against his caress.

Peter pressed his lips against Wendy's and tried to open his wanting hers to open. The tip of his tongue slid across the closed entrance in frustration. The soft sound she made only intensified his need for the touch. Softening the kiss to brush his hungry lips across hers like a feather Peter gave a desperate sounding whimper as he attacked again. This time he more insistent and demanding.

Something inside him wanted in and he didn't know why until her lips finally parted. Instantly his tongue slid across hers and he moaned low in his throat, as his lower stomach seemed to explode and expand downward. All thought fled as he followed on instinct alone. Her silky hair in his hand, her warm body against his and the need to draw closer to the flame. Peter suddenly wanted badly to feel the burn.

Rising up on his knees, Peter brought his other hand around her to slide across her back slowly and using his strength to bring her up with him. As he dipped into her sweet mouth, tasting and savoring, his body slid closer. His arm tightened on its own till Wendy was pressed tightly against him, imprisoned within his arms where he wanted her to stay. Both still on their knees beside the steaming water.

His body felt like it was on fire as his tongue sought out every hidden spot he could find. Peter tilted her head back with the force of the kiss, wanting more, needing more. He deepened the kiss and the need to drive himself into her surfaced, trying to take over his mind as his body rocked with the kiss setting a motion that was setting his blood on fire and taking his breath way.

Wendy could feel every nerve in her body as it lit up, his kiss becoming more demanding. The rocking motion Peter was unknowingly doing while kissing her had her feeling things she had never felt before. Attentively, she moved her lips, sucking at his and licked at his tongue at the same time wanting to see what it was like. With the next movement she felt Peter strain against her as if what she had done had caused him pain.

His hip rocked against hers and with an almost anguished cry from him, their lips parted, leaving them both panting.

Peter closed his eyes biting his bottom lip hard but couldn't feel the pain because all the ache was in his lower body where it was pressed against hers. His hip tilted upward against the softness of her stomach only making the ache throb with each pounding of his heart. He wanted more.

Wendy opened her eyes watching Peter's face as he bit his lip. Something about that look only made the heat she felt swirling threw her spread even further down, reaching her thighs. Her stomach muscles quivered as she felt something hard pressed against her and even threw the clothing she could fell the heat radiation from it.

Somewhere in the back of her dazed mind she knew this was getting dangerous. When Peter opened his hypnotic eyes pinning her with his dark amethyst gaze, Wendy knew they had to stop.

Peter's breathing was only becoming more labored with each breath. The only thing he knew was that he wanted, he wanted to keep her and this feeling. Opening his eyes to lock with Wendy's, he could see she was breathing the same way he was, unstable. His hand still tangled in her hair, Peter tilted her head back for better access as he quickly moved in to continue what he had started.

Wendy knew if she let Peter kiss her senseless again she would lose more then just her heart. Bringing her hands up touching his chest, she pushed against him turning her head quickly to the side. She heard the hurt sound Peter made and felt him pulling at her as he followed her movement trying to reconnect the seductive kiss.

Wendy did the only thing left that she could think of at that moment. Catching him off guard by quickly shifting back to the other side, she used the momentum to topple them both into the water.

To her relief Wendy found the water was only chest deep as she quickly found her footing the second Peter released her. Her skin felt so alive as the hot water surrounded her, caressing her and she whimpered at the feel of it. Wanting to get out of the small area before Peter regained his senses Wendy turned to clime out but was brought up short when a hand landed on the rim of the pool on each side of her, effetely trapping her for the moment. She didn't move as his body tightened around her, leaving no room for escape.

Peter's heart was still pounding as he stopped her from climbing out of the water. He griped the outer edge of the hot spring his knuckles turning white with the effort not to strain against her again as they touched. He knew she had done that on purpose but what he didn't know was… "Why?" Peter breath the word into the shell of her ear.

Wendy closed her eyes not knowing what to say. She could hear the hurt in his voice and knew he wouldn't move till she answered him so she whispered the truth. "Because you kept kissing me." Her breath hitched as he again did just that.

Peter watched as water droplets slid from her hair and make glistening trails down her exposed neck. Wanting so much to kiss the drops away he lowered his lips to her neck, once again his lips as fleeting as a butterflies wings. "You said the kiss belonged to me." The words came out in a caress as his lips touched her neck again, this time using his tongue to taste her.

Wendy squeezed her eyes shut remembering saying those words. Yes she had once given him her kiss but it was nothing like the kiss he had just given her. "Peter please" her voice carried a note of panic as she felt his tongue trace across the ark of her neck and it was all she could do to keep her knees from buckling.

Using the adrenalin rush he had just given her, Wendy quickly pushed backwards against him. Again she caught him off guard and sent him sprawling back into the water as she quickly climbed out.

Peter had released the edge of the hot spring moving to wrap his arms around her once again when Wendy shoved herself backwards knocking him off balance. His last thought before the water closed over him was 'why was she fighting so hard'. He knew she felt the same thing he did. He could tell. He would not let her get away with running from him for she would never be fast enough. Peter sprang back to the surface ready to jump out after her.

Planting her hands firmly on her hips Wendy turned as Peter resurfaced. Tilting her chin up a notch she tried to keep her bottom lip from quivering and giving her true feelings away. As the words she didn't want to say left her lips she felt her heart shatter.

"I gave you that kiss three years ago Peter Pan and you left me three years ago. So now… the kiss in mine again." With the traitorous words said Wendy turned away from him wanting to hide the fact that the words made her chest hurt. Some words could draw blood quicker then a sword.

Peter's eyes narrowed on her back hearing the words echo within his mind. His lips thinned at the vision of Andrew trying to kiss her in her world as it interred his jealous mind. Using the rim as leverage he heaved himself out of the water. Fisting his hands at his sides he let the water trail down his body leaving a pool under him.

"You gave it to me!" Peter unclasps his hands trying to stay calm, trying to pretend she hadn't just said what he had heard come from the same lips he had just kissed. "So the kiss is not yours to take back."

Wendy's head snapped up and she turned with a slight anger flashing in her cobalt blue eyes. Without mercy she said the first thing that rushed to get out. "And you said you would come back Peter. Three years!" Wendy cocked an eyebrow high at him and with forced indifference in her gaze said "So… I guess promises can be broken."

Peter huffed harshly; narrowing his eyes and scowling at the verbal blow she had just dealt him.

Wendy swung back around refusing to look at his icy green-eyed gaze. She choked back a silent sob knowing she hadn't meant to say that. She didn't want to hurt Peter. She had only been trying to stop the out of control kiss before it was too late. Wendy wondered if he even knew what he was asking of her or if it was just a whim as Andrew had said.

Peter's thoughts swirled around him like a cyclone trying to all be heard at once. His secrets were his to keep. He hadn't returned like he had promised because he knew it would have been in vain. She wouldn't have come back with him, and he would have never been able to stay with her.

The muscles in his jaw jumped as his eyes darkened attractively with his thoughts. He would have stole her away in the middle of the night just like he had this time and Peter had always known that. He had stayed away to keep from taking her.

Peter Pan knew what he was capable of as the winds of Neverland changed directions outside the safety of the lair. But one thing he was not capable of was letting Wendy go. It was to late and he wanted to keep her. There wasn't a force in his world or hers strong enough to ever make him give her back.

Raising an eyebrow just a touch he knew Wendy was mad at him. "The lost boys are waiting for us." Peter glared at Wendy's back seeing her shoulder's flinch at the sound of his voice. He watched as she then look down at her soaked and wet clothing. Peter's eyes darted to a hole in the wall where he hid his collection of trinkets and objects that he had acquired over the last couple years, strange things that had struck his interest.

Stalking over, Peter reached his hand into the opening pulling out a sack and untied the string. Pulling out a bundle of blue silk, his finger traced over the texture, once again marveling at the feel and color of it. He had stolen this from a stash of pirate loot he had discovered under the roots of an evergreen. It had jumped out at him from amongst the gold and rubies, for the soft azure color had reminded him of Wendy's sparkling eyes.

Peter grinned as he recalled how he had removed all that treasure and hidden it in different places so that the exasperated pirates wouldn't be able to find it again, at least, not without a hefty search. But his smile faded, for out of all that precious loot this was the only thing he had kept, and now he knew why he had done so. He wanted to see the lovely garment draped around Wendy's perfect figure.

Peter's eyes gently returned to her, and he watched her as her hands traveled around her dress, squeezing it in feeble attempts to dry off. He looked on in longing. This time he would make her stay.

Slowly walking in an almost glide behind her, Peter reached around her, brushing his bare and still glistening arm against hers, and holding the bundle before her eyes. Dipping his face purposely close to her ear and bare neck he whispered, "Here, it's dry. I'll stay gone for a while if you want to get back in the water."

Wendy's eye's widened as she touched the blue silk in sweet confusion, and took it from his hand, but when she turned around to face him, he had vanished.

Peter had shot strait up to a hidden opening that led to a small alcove between the lower room and the outside of the tree. Once he knew he was out of her site, Peter turned to lie down on his stomach and wait to see if she liked the dress he had saved for her.

Wendy stared at the bundle in awe, still running her fingers along the soft hems, and then turned to the bed. She laid it down and removed the sling that was loosely wrapped around it. Gently unfolding it before her eyes, her jaw dropped at the sight of its full beauty. Her cheeks tinted with a splash of pink as she noticed the low neck line edged with sheer lace. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she wanted to try it on.

Satisfied by her simple admiring smile and lingering caresses she gave the frock, Peter grinned lightly and began to rise to leave, but when her hands began to travel around the damp dress that clung to her body, gently peeling it off, he stalled in mid rise, eyes entranced by the fairy gown's fall to the ground.

Now, all that she wore was her slip, a sheer tease of her milky skin and curves perfectly visible through the thin undergarment. He quietly returned to his position, his chin resting on his arms and his gaze following the entire stretch of her body. Never had he seen so much of her, and never had he felt so much need to see more. Now, there wasn't a force of nature that could pry his watchful amethyst eyes from the beauty that was she.

Wendy stepped out from the frock around her ankles, leaving it piled on the floor, and inspected her hands and arms, noting the bits of debris and dark smudges that clung to her skin. With no more thought, she simply walked towards the water and Peter continued to gaze in pure admiration of all that was visible to him, until she reached the water.

Wendy glanced around the room, making sure there were no windows through which prying eyes could invade her privacy, and then she extended her arms to pull the slip up and over her head in one graceful quick swoop and slid her still wet panties down her legs and stepped out of them to move into the water.

Peter forgot how to breath till the water slid up around her hiding what had taken his breath away. Coming up on his hands he slowly backed away from the opening then flew up out of the tree house. Shooting strait up into the air he closed his eyes remembering what he had seen. Creamy pale skin, soft and rounded and nothing like a boy. He knew girls were different but Wendy was even different from other girls.

Opening his eyes Peter looked down at the tree house noticing how high he had just flown. From here he could see far and wide over what he considered his lands, Neverland and night was coming soon. He quickly spotted the cascading waterfall to the right and took off in that direction.

If Wendy bath then he would do the same. Peter zipped down and went into the deep part of the water flying in a spiral. The pressure of the water at that speed removed all traces of dirt as he darted back out to spin in the air sending a spray of water from his body leaving him almost completely dry.

Peter knew he needed to wait a little while longer before returning to Wendy. He glided down to a large rock and lay back with his hands behind his head and stared up at the dimming light. His lips curved in a slow smile. He would take Wendy to meet the children and have the feast he had promised. Peter's mind went back to the kiss they had shared just a little while ago. He closed his eyes as he felt his body reacted to the memory.

Peter knew it had become more then a kiss, he knew a lot more then anyone would ever believe. He had seen more then he could remember unless he wanted to remember. Maybe Hook was right about one thing. He had stalked the human world learning many things. Until he had come upon Wendy, then he had eyes only for her window and never looked into another. He had found what he wanted.

Peter opened his eyes to find it was now twilight and enough ageless time had passed to go back and see the dress on his Wendy.

Knives came from the right and Blade came from the left leaving Dagger to slide down the tunnel that had the most twist and turns in it. Nibs Curly and Tootles had just finished making the four new beds when the commotion from the center room caught their attention. The three newcomers rolled across the floor springing back up to stand in union.

Curly raised an eyebrow at the three boys with a lopsided grin. "Well that's better then slamming into each other like we used to do." They all quickly laughed and became quickly acquainted, the old lost boys meeting the new. The younger group had heard many stories about the lost boys that had left with the Wendy lady and instantly wanted to hear more.

At the first mention of Hook's name all three lost boys told the days events reviling the fact that the dreaded Captain James Hook was indeed once again in Neverland.

All the boys started talking at once. Seeing the new additions to the sleeping rooms that were hidden along the underground roots Dagger was the first to ask where Slightly was and when Peter Pan was bringing mother for the feast.

Slightly stood just inside the cave staring in awe at all the things Peter had stolen from the pirates and stashed here. This was a good place to hide the treasure because the mermaids were known to drown unsuspecting pirates if they came to close and became under their dark spell.

Even from within the cave Slightly could here the soft crashing of the waves and water echoing within the walls of the cave somewhere deeper within its chambers.

He spotted the sack of stolen blankets Peter had told him about then his eyes turned to all the silver and gold that lay in piled on the rocks. The light's reflection made the walls within the cave shimmer in the strangest way as Slightly drew closer.

Peter had told him to choose something for mother. Slightly's hand reached forward to touch the gold then stalled spotting a lone ring laying in front of the pile alone and entrancing.

Slightly touched the shiny gold band with his fingertip feeling the smooth metal. There in the middle was one sparkling diamond. "Wendy would want this one." Slightly whispered then frown as the truth hit him. "Wendy… not mother but Wendy!" His hand went directly to his pocket as if some hidden instinct told him the answer was there.

As his fingers traced the note within his pocket his head jerked up hearing a faint voice in the distance. It was a haunting voice from the past. Slipping the ring into the safety of his pocket he silently made his way to the opening of the cave.

Not stepping out into plane site Slightly instead lowered him self to the ground. He then inched his way out just enough so he could try to see who was there without being spotted.

Andrew stood, his boots just at the edge of the rocky sure that led strait into the deepest waters of the ocean. The dark pixie perched upon his shoulder seemed still as death with hollowed eyes watching everything and nothing. With the now waning light the dark hair of the mermaids could barely be seen as they approached him with mesmerizing whispers and mysterious alluring eyes.

Slightly felt his whole body tense up as the memories flooded him. He became angry with himself knowing he had forgotten the real reason for coming to Neverland. That reason was to save Wendy and take her back home where she was safe.

As he watched Andrew kneel to get closer to the mermaids Slightly strained to hear the harsh whispers but what he heard made his gut tighten in fear. It was not Andrew's voice he was hearing but that of the evil Captain James T. Hook.

Hook narrowed his icy blue eyes as the mermaids glided threw the waters ever so close to him as if evil was being drawn to its own kind. The dark creatures showed no fear but then neither did he. Hook glared down at the one whom reached out as if to touch him stopping the motion with only a frigid glance.

Slinging his midnight black locks out of his face, the young form of Andrew with the heart of a devil hunched down resting his arms on his knees in annoyance. He waited impatiently on their murmurs to summons the path that would bring his reluctant Wendy back where she belonged, back to him.

"Come now, Pan is a legend in his own mind." Hook taunted the tainted mermaids. "A evil spirit with unimaginable power that chooses to act as a child." His eyes took on a red hue as his voice became sinister. "Your spells are worthless against him." Hook hissed and started to rise as if to leave without another word.

He gave a malicious smile as one of the clawed hands incased his boot to stall him. Turning back he looked down at the one touching him. In a voice without any trace of emotion he stated looking up at the once again cloudless twilight. "Pan is unstable and poor Wendy has become confused due to our recent conversation."

The five mermaids lowered their lashes secretively watching the young man before them and whispered in union. "He has her hidden from prying eyes that would take her away from him. Peter Pan will seduce the girl and change her mind quickly away from your charms."

Andrew's face distorted in rage but his eyes flashed to a softer blue as he yelled, "I will not allow it. She will be mine even if I have to steal her from Pan and Neverland itself."

The mermaids reached out their clawed fingers for the angry young man before them whispering dark imagery, entrapping him deeper within this magic new dimension they had created for their dark prince. Two souls clashing within one as they watched.

The sisters knew Hook had become stronger but they had not expected such passion from the boy they has stolen. Secretly they wondered if Peter Pan would be satisfied with the game they had created. Soon the two souls would split apart.

Slightly's eyes widened upon hearing Andrew's angry voice replace that of Hook's. Now Slightly understood they were facing not one enemy but many including the mermaids. His breath froze in his lungs as the tiny pixie turned her head just a touch and her eyes focused directly on his hiding place.

Even threw the pale skin and dark eyes Slightly could see her. His heart instantly cried out in panic 'Tink' the voice in his head so loud he was sure she would hear it.

Slightly crawled backwards and away from the hollow eyes that had pierced his. Placing his back against the cold stone of the cave he placed his hand over his chest. His heart was beating so fast his shirt could be seen moving with each pounding of it. 'They had Tinkerbell under some kind of spell and even he could tell the look in her shadowy eyes had been a cry for help, though she used no words to call out to him. He could feel it.'

The only other girl Slightly has ever cared for besides Wendy was Tinkerbell and now both of those hidden loves were in dire danger and no one knew it. He had to tell what he knew if only Neverland would let him keep this memory for a while longer.

Sliding back into the position on the hard stone beneath him Slightly searched again for Andrew but this time all that could be seen were the mermaids. The hair on the back of Slightly's neck began to tingle as he found them staring directly at him as if willing him to step out of his hiding place.

Slightly jerked his eyes away from them knowing their deception. Grabbing the sack he had come for, he took off in the direction of the hideaway as fast as his fleeting feet could carry him. He had deliberately put the ring in the same pocket as the letter just in case Neverland took the memories from him that he so desperately wanted to keep.

Please visit my Author Profile for important information

Thank you!

Amy


	10. Perfectly Wonderful

Untamed Heart 

Summary: Why did Peter Pan not follow Wendy? There are secrets one must keep even if it is at the cost of your own heart but is that price to high when Hook returns?

Disclaimer: WAH!!!! I don't own Peter Pan.

Amyfushigiyugi with tag team from LadyOrion

Chapter 10 "Perfectly Wonderful"

Wendy caught herself twirling around in the dress Peter had given her, watching it flare out, around her legs, in a wave of the purest blue. Grumbling under her breath at the childish action, she stamped her foot, and smoothed the silken fabric rippled around her legs. She didn't have time to play around with the beautiful dress that had made her feel like a princess from a fairytale. She needed to figure out what was going on.

Why had Peter attacked Andrew? What was happening back home? How had Andrew come to Neverland? She needed to get out of the hideout and try to fix what ever was wrong before any one else got hurt. The thought of Peter and Andrew hurting one another sent a shiver down her spine and she nearly had to sit down as a hand contracted around her heart.

If Peter had been hurt during the encounter then what had happened to Andrew. Wendy shuddered at the memory of the bloody slashes across Peter's body from the wounds he had received in the altercation.

Somewhere, in the back of her mind she tried to suppress anger at the thought of Andrew harming Peter. But, on the other hand Wendy did not like the idea that if Andrew had been hurt it was because he had come here to Neverland to save her. Anything that happened to Andrew would be her fault.

Pacing the length of the cavern, she worried on her bottom lip wondering how to figure out what was happening. She did not want to cause her friend any more pain and not knowing what happened to him began to fray her already shot nerves.

Wendy stomped her foot in frustration, stopping in the middle of the wood and earth hollow she stood in. Looking around she could not see any way out of the hide out. Looking up she frowned "Well, not without flying. Why can't I fly?"

Wondering what Peter had done to keep her from flying she frowned. It hurt that he would do such a thing to her, knowing how much she enjoyed that freedom. She stood there looking up longingly, wishing she could escape from the confines of the hide out that she found herself trapped within.

Wendy sighed heavily in defeat as she tilted her head to the side thinking, something swayed just out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she noticed a rope reaching up into one of the many cavernous holes that riddled the caverns top. Her eyes slowly followed the rope. Wendy looked up at the high ceiling made of roots and dirt.

Apprehension chocked her for a moment before she steeled her resolve to figure out what was happening in the world above her. Clapping her hands together with nervous giggle, her thoughts raced wildly at the prospect of escape. Grabbing the rope with a determined crease in her brow and a sense of purpose, she began to climb.

Wendy's determination gave her the strength to clamber about half way up the rope when she felt her strength begin to waver. No one had ever accused her of being very strong, stubborn maybe, but not physically strong. She made an unladylike sound as she felt her arms pull with the strain of hauling her own body weight so far relying on mainly just her arms. Wendy cringed as her body hung limp in the air.

Wendy looked down noticing she was at least thirty feet in the air, just dangling. 'I wonder just how bad this is going to hurt.' Her eyes closed tightly just as her grip on the rope weakened, a small sound of denial escaped her and she could already feel the impact of her body hitting the hard earth below as she anticipated the unavoidable fall.

Sparkling blue eyes watched her every move as Wendy slowly began to climb the rope in a dress that was not made for such activities. Her impatience for his return had obviously clouded over her better judgment as he continued to watch from one of the tunnels in the ceiling.

A mischievous smile played upon his lips as he decided to see just how far she would actually go, as stubborn; as she was she might actually make it.

Seeing Wendy's ascent stall suddenly, he noticed her soft pants and realized that she had gone as far as her body would allow. Just as her grip on the rope gave way, he rushed forward. A soft smile graced Peter's lip as his arms wrapped around her small frame, pulling her within his protective hold. His eyes danced with mirth as he waited for Wendy's reaction.

Not disappointing him, her startled eyes flew open to stare at him in shock and wonder. Their bodies hovered in mid air between the floor and ceiling as their gazes locked for a heart stopping moment before he whispered. "I could never let you fall."

The protectiveness within his emerald eyes blazed heatedly straight through to her soul as he levitated them upward never releasing the hold he had of her soft blue eyes.

Wendy let out a gasp as silent as the calmest breeze. She wrapped her arms around Peter's neck as they shot out of the cavern housed under the giant tree. The quick change of scenery forced her to blink rapidly as she gripped Peter tighter against her. As they slowly descended to the forest floor Wendy blushed furiously noticing how tightly she held Peter, and how close his face was to hers.

Embarrassed by her unconscious actions, she tore her eyes from his, loosening her hold on him. "Th…thank you"

Peter watched her lips move as their feet softly touched the ground, ignoring her flustered reaction. "Wendy?" Peter did not let go of her even as her hold on him loosened. He looked down into her face, wanting her attention to once again, rest solely on him. "About the kiss…" his eyes darted from her eyes to soft lips that beckoned for his touch.

Wendy's cheeks burned scarlet as she looked slightly away from him. She knew she had hurt his feelings by saying she was taking her kiss back. "Yea ummmmmm…" she bit her lower lip not knowing what to say. She didn't really mean it and she knew it. The kiss back in the hot springs scared her more than anything, and she knew if they had continued…

Peter cocked an eyebrow watching her torture that lower lip and knew what he wanted. Before he changed his mind, Peter lowered his lips quickly to hers, releasing the imprisoned lip and rescuing it from her worrying. He knew she didn't mind the kiss as their feet again left the ground, this time by Wendy's happy thought as their soft kiss continued.

His arms tightened possessively around her as he heard her sigh in contentment.

Wendy's heart fluttered as he gently sucked her bottom lip, as if worshiping it. That feeling of adoration took her breath away. The more he kissed her, the more she seemed to want it to never end. When he finally released her now slightly swollen lip, he leaned back and gazed down at her with eyes full of tenderness.

Peter watched as her eyes slowly opened with an almost dazed look clouding them. "Why did you kiss me again?" her whisper was so low that he almost missed it.

Peter felt a deep sense of pride that he was the cause of the dreamy look on Wendy's face and her breathlessness. He grinned slightly at her question and searched his mind for a reasonable answer, other than the fact that all he wanted to do was continue kissing her into oblivion, then gave her a mischievous look as the perfect answer came to mind. "You said you wanted your kiss back, it was mine to give, and now you have it."

Wendy frowned at his answer wondering why that just completely confused her, but before she could ask, Peter spoke up again.

"Our children are waiting."

It was then that Wendy noticed he had let go of her and she was still floating in the air. A confused look crossed her face as she thought back to when she stopped being able to fly. She had believed that Peter had somehow prevented her from doing it, but then… "I'm flying again. Why?" Wendy smiled happily, not as much troubled by the thought, as she was curious. She darted a couple feet from him then coming back excitedly.

Peter's face grew serious and his facial features hardened slightly as his eyes flashed a brilliant green for a moment then vanished. "Because YOU wanted me to kiss you" his heated gaze held her entranced briefly before he shrugged almost nonchalantly at the stunned look that crossed her face.

Wanting to change the subject before she could deny what he had said, Peter sped away yelling over his shoulder for her to hurry and that the children where waiting.

Wendy cocked her head to the side, just a little, lost in thought and somewhat confused. Had he really just given her kiss back to her? What was that look he gave her? He had never looked at her that way before.

She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts but couldn't let go of the image of his gaze boring into her. The look in his eyes had told her a completely different message, regardless of what he had just said about giving back her kiss. His gaze felt as if he was branding her, the fire she saw blazing within his depths shocked her to the core.

With just one look, she felt completely possessed by him. Wendy shivered slightly but it was not from fear. Shaking her head at the trembling anticipation that flooded her heart she silently wondered, 'What will happen next?'

Glancing up, she noticed he had stopped far up ahead and was waiting for her. His image gave off an air of mystery the way the moon and stars wrapped around him as he levitated with his arms crossed and his gaze locked upon her face. The sight of Peter draped in the darkness of the Neverland sky made her think.

Who was Peter Pan? What did she really know about the boy who refused to grow up and what would she learn about the lord of this magical land if she stayed with in his realm? Shaking her head, yet again, she forcefully pushed all of her turbulent thoughts and questions to the back of her mind for later and took off, enjoying the feel of the night air as the full moon shone on the path they took.

"Stand firm lost boys!" said Nibs. Turning to his companion's, determination distorting his face as he preformed his best Peter impersonation. Hands on his hips he tilted his head back and crowed. The tilting notes cracked and ended in a fit of coughing. Trying to recover from his hacking Nibs held onto Curly.

"Oh no the imposters have poisoned Peter!" Tootles cried falling to his knees in mock horror.

Catching on to the game Curly pushed Nibs to the floor and yanked his sword out of his hand grinning at his still coughing friend.

"We must avenge our fallen leader! Leave no imposter standing!"

"Attack!"

Blade, Knives and Dagger strode forward, watching the rise and fall of the impromptu Peter, grinning from ear to ear. At the cry to arms, they drew their swords on a glance and declared as one. "We who stand for the honor of the true and only Peter Pan will fight."

Giggling the five boys rushed across the floor at each other.

The clash of metal on metal rang loudly in the confined space. As continued debate over the identity of the fallen 'Pan' raged.

"HE is the imposter!"

"Pirate spies have infiltrated the hide out!"

"Pan will live again!" cried Nibs rising from the floor fully recovered and joining the battle.

"Aaaggghhhh no biting Dagger!"

"Avenge my death, my friend!" Blade cried in a melodramatic voice as he staggered against the wall, his sword neatly held against his body under his arm. Falling to his knees, he gasped for air and then fell flat on his face kicking out his legs for several minutes

The entire lot of flaying swords and limbs stopped to stare at the death of the second leader before they all collapsed to the floor giggling at the spasmming Blade. Each time the laughter died down he would turn and moan out a plea for vengeance before twitching to death once more.

Recovering enough to stand, Dagger slowly walked over to Blade, took the sword by the hilt, and slid it out of Daggers 'body'. Brandishing the blade above his head, he stepped onto the boys back and declared. "I have destroyed the evil imposter! The pirate magic has been broken!"

With a roar, Blade rose from the ground tumbling Dagger off him and sending his sword skidding across the floor. "I am the ghost of Captain Hook! Buhahahhhahaha! I will…" A sudden gasp stole the words from his mouth and he turned his eyes from the pile of Lost Boys to stare wide eyed at the entrance to the hide out.

Wendy stepped into the hide out, the sound of the lost boy's banter ringing in her ears. As a small boy tumbled off a rising mound, he had been standing on, his sword slid across the ground and into her feet. Gasping at the careless way they handled the weapon she bent to retrieve the sword, a stern look directed over her shoulder at Peter.

Dagger was the first one to recover his voice, taking a hesitant step forward "The Wendy lady" he breathed softly in a stunned tone.

"She's perfectly wonderful" Knives chimed in.

"We didn't mean to scare you, mother," Blade whispered as he looked at Peter for approval.

Peter leaned over Wendy's shoulder not taking his eyes off the guilty looking boys and asked softly "Do we forgive them or do we run them threw." His grin widened and changed to a smirk as he reached for his own sword, ready to do damage, if only Wendy requested it.

Drawing her brows together, Wendy mock glared at the boys before turning to Peter. Laying a hand on his arm to still his sword, she grinned at the collective sigh behind her.

"No, we should not run them though. That would be much to easy a death. I believe a bath is in order." Her eyes flashed to life at the thought.

"A BATH?!" came the wail from the collative of dirty boys.

"Yes, yes I do believe a bath is exactly what all of you need. I will clean off all the…

"Well mother if you insist. Shall I boil the water or should I cart in a block of ice?" Peter asked grinning over her shoulder at the boys

The boys swarmed them, at that point, all begging and pleading for Peter to run them through. Wendy laughed and tousled their hair; flipping disarrayed clothing into place before wandering over to the loaded table as if she had not caused such uproar. Sitting at one end, she watched with a smile as Peter sauntered over to the head of the table while the boys scrambled to take their seats.

A small frown marred Peter's brows as he noticed the seat to his left was empty before Wendy's voice drew his attention once more.

"I think you are forgetting something." She said raising one eyebrow at the boys who were grabbing at the food before them. All five boys froze in various stages of eating.

"ut ed web fhugt wubdy lathy?" Dagger mouthed around a huge bite of chicken as he held the leg to his mouth still.

"Ah yes, quite right Mother, we have forgotten the most important part of this meal." Peter spoke up drawing the room's attention "Nibs fetch the dessert from the cupboard."

As the boy scrambled away from the table, Wendy looked at Peter in wonder before laughing aloud and nodding "Yes, of coarse dessert, one mustn't ever forget dessert.

Slightly leaned against the bark of the huge tree they used as a hideout trying to catch his breath from the long sprint. He had sped his way back to the hideout, thoughts tumbling faster than even his legs to carry him. Such turbulent thoughts had lent him speed in his headlong rush return to the others. Now he stood amazed at the ease with which he had forgotten things he had sworn to remember.

Now that he was here and still remembered everything, he had to decide exactly what he was going to do. Above all else, he had to make sure Wendy was safe, even if that meant keeping her safe from Peter himself. He also had to find a way to rescue Tink from the clutches of the despised Captain Hook.

Please check out my author profile for important information

Hugs till you turn blue

amy


	11. Turbulent Thoughts

Summary: Why did Peter Pan not follow Wendy? There are secrets one must keep, even if it is at the cost of one's own heart. But when Hook returns, does the price become too high?

Disclaimer: WAH!!!! I don't own Peter Pan.

Author: amyfushigiyugi

Chapter 11 "Turbulent Thoughts"

Slightly leaned against the bark of the huge tree, they used as a hideout, trying to catch his breath from the long sprint. He had sped his way back to the hideout, thoughts tumbling faster than even his legs to carry him. Such turbulent thoughts had kept him land bound. Now he stood, amazed at the ease with which he had forgotten things he had sworn to remember.

"Mustn't forget, ever." Slightly whispered harshly, as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate.

Now that he was here and still remembered everything, he had to decide exactly what he was going to do. Above all else, Slightly had to make sure Wendy was safe, even if that meant keeping her safe from Peter Pan himself. He also had to find a way to rescue Tink from the clutches of the despised captain hook.

Slightly felt his chest give a shudder as he remembered her cold black eyes staring at him. It had been such a chilling look, but she had not given his hiding spot away. "Tink is still inside there, somewhere. I just know it." A solemn looked crossed Slightly's features.

Brushing the long dark hair from his face Slightly pushed himself away from the side of the tree. Standing at his full height, he lifted the bag he had taken from the cave, as Peter had requested. He decided first thing he should do was find out where everything stood inside the hideout, then he would decide where to go from there.

Slightly ducked into one of the entrances and using his feet to slow his decent, he slowly lowered himself through the tunnels hearing the voices from within.

Peter felt his chest swell as he watched the lost boys and Wendy, as they talked around the table of delicious looking food. The younger boys seemed to be in competition on who could get Wendy's attention the most as they filled her with tales of adventures they had shared within the Neverland boundaries.

Peter's senses tingled and he pulled his attention from the chaos of the table. He could feel someone watching them from the dark of the other side of the room. Standing up, slowly, Peter crossed to the tunnel on the other side of the room unnoticed. With one quick movement he reached out, dragging Slightly into the light.

Seeing a tense, almost guilty look cross Slightly's face before being replaced with a deceiving smile made Peter frown. He narrowed his eyes wondering what his first in command was up to. Peter did not return the smile but instead he stepped between the boy and Wendy. The look of worry that Slightly quickly wiped off his face confused Peter. Once his view of Wendy was blocked, Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest and asked, "Where have you been?"

Slightly frowned knowing Peter had always been able to read him. Thinking quickly he reached into his pocket and retrieved the ring hoping to distract Peter's attention. "Do you think this is good enough for wen…mother" Slightly tried to cover his blunder.

Peter never lowered his eyes to what Slightly held in his hand. On instinct Peter's hand dropped to the dagger he had strapped at his waist as he watched Slightly's eyes dart back over his shoulder to land once again on Wendy. Peter knew Slightly was hiding something and he didn't like it. Just as he started to draw the dagger, he heard footsteps behind him and knew Wendy was coming. Shifting the knife back into place he took a step back revealing Slightly once again to the group.

Slightly knew that Wendy had saved him when Peter shifted to sheath his knife once more. He smiled at Wendy unable to stop himself. He was glad to see her safe. At the cry of welcome from the other lost boys he moved into the room. Wendy was protected for now and he intended on keeping it that way even if it meant fighting all of Neverland for her. For Wendy he would commit mutiny against the boy that was once his father and best friend.

Peter's green eyes followed every step Slightly took as he neared Wendy. He noticed the boys' hand dipping back into his pocket and wondered what had been there. Peter Pan didn't like not knowing everything that went on around him. Peter knew something was up with the way Slightly's eyes darted back to see if he had followed him. He decided to give him what he was looking for so he walked up behind him just as the boy reached Wendy.

Hook's eyes glittered in fury as he made his way through the forest. His visit to the mermaids had not gone the way he had intended. They had insinuated the one thing that made him want to massacre every inhabitant of Neverland. Wendy was his and his alone! He ground his teeth, irritated with the thought of Pan touching her in anyway. She was his to corrupt and defile, he wanted to break Pan's spirit for all he had done to him and Wendy was the key.

His eyes narrowed as an unwanted image forced its way to the surface. Pan and Wendy happily together, while he was locked away in this boy's body. His anger knew no bounds as he stormed through the forest toward the Jolly Roger. Pan would suffer a slow painful death should he try to take her from him. Hook knew he needed to find a way to get her away from Peter and quickly back to him, where she belonged.

Hooks eyes flashed bright blue as Andrew pushed his way to the surface not liking the thoughts that were flowing through Hook's mind. "She is not yours Hook! Wendy is mine and has been for a very long time! You can't have her!" he practically snarled at the man. He could feel the evil that permeated from the older man's soul as he struggled to remain in control.

Andrew knew that Hook craved Wendy but not in the same way he did. Hook's desire was malicious and he could feel it deep within his heart. He wanted to hurt his Wendy, take her away from him the way Peter Pan was trying to do. Andrew growled almost viciously at the thought, no matter what, Wendy was his and Hook could just rot in hell, as could Peter. He would make sure of that.

He stopped within a small clearing as he continued voicing his thoughts "You will not harm her in any way Hook, do you understand? I will personally sever your head from your body if you do." Andrew's eyes glittered with death as his breath came out in ragged pants. Had anyone come upon them at that moment, he would have been considered for bedlam at the image of what looked to be a young pirate threatening the trees around him.

Hook smirked at Andrew's feeble attempts to threaten him. Regardless of the situation he was in, currently, he needed the boy compliant for his abduction of the ever-adored Wendy Darling. If this child thought he could take on the notorious Pirate Captain Hook, he was sadly mistaken. "And what would you do, boy? Take this sword upon our hip and kill yourself as well?" he snorted without humor at the boy.

"You need her just as I do and I can help you to regain her. But you must cease this foolish behavior; otherwise I will lock you away and not allow you to surface until I am finished." Hook's voice was deadly calm as his meaning shot through Andrew's entire being. "I will allow you to have her, once I have had my revenge on Pan and you can assist me willingly or unwillingly. But you will not like it should you decided to be UNwilling."

Andrew trembled in barely contained fury as the pirate's words hung deathly silent within his mind between them. "You bastard!" he growled wanting nothing more than to slice Hook to ribbons. What was he going to do? He was no match for Hook while the devil occupied his body.

He had no control of himself but for the erratic moments he could surface, pushing Hook's soul down temporarily. It was almost as if Hook allowed him to stay in control before his patience waned and he forcefully shoved Andrew back into the dark recesses of his own mind. "Damn it!" he ran his fingers through his hair feeling somewhat defeated.

Hook chuckled softly at the boy's realization. He was the one in control and there was nothing this foolish child could do about it. "Have you accepted your fate boy? You can still have Wendy in the end, if you are a good boy and do as I say." Hook knew Andrew would take the bait; the boy was obsessed with Wendy and would do anything to have her.

Heaving a sigh Andrew's soul slowly faded to the background allowing Hook to resurface fully. "I will leave this to you then Hook, but do not cross me on this. You may be in control for now, but I will make you pay dearly should you try to harm her in anyway. I will kill you, most excruciatingly." The promise of death in which he used could have caused a lesser man to tremble in fear with the calmness of his voice.

Hook smirked at the boldness of the boy's bravery. "You may come in handy someday, your audacity and bravery, though foolish, is remarkably intriguing." His eyes flashed in anticipation as his thoughts turned to the situation at hand. Wendy Darling. It was time to retrieve her.

Tinkerbell sat helplessly as she watched Hook and Andrew argue relentlessly. Her dull eyes never completely focusing during the then all was silent and Hook summoned her to his side once more.

Adhering to her master's request, she slowly flew to where he waited for her. She knew what his next task for her would be and silently cried at the betrayal she knew she was about to commit. He wanted Wendy and though she wasn't particularly an admirer of her, she did not want to hurt Peter. Doing this would crush him and she would be the main source in causing his impending pain.

Hook watched as the fairy approached him with her head bowed. Holding out his hand as she landed upon it, his gaze hardened at the once lively firefly. "You will lead me to Pan's secret hiding place. You know where it is located and it is time to retrieve our precious Wendy." Lifting her to meet his gaze, he gave her tiny body a small squeeze in warning "Or would you prefer another fairy perish in your stead?"

Her pained cry was ignored as he released his hold on her. Gasping from the abuse he had just inflicted upon her, Tink's eyes met his in failed defiance. She had no choice. His words pierced her soul as she silently levitated into the air and lead him in the direction that Wendy was hidden.

Following Tink deeper into the forest, Hook's thoughts continued to wander in anticipation of having Wendy in his possession. He was so close, he could almost taste her innocence. Soon, soon she would be his and Pan would be crushed by his own foolish love for her.

Note from author:

I hope you are enjoying this story. I am writing a series called The Guardian Heart Crystal series and have several books out.

Defy Not The Heart by Amy Blankenship

Raging Hearts by Amy Blankenship

And coming soon: The Heart of Time: Extended Version


	12. Pixie Dust

Summary: Why did Peter Pan not follow Wendy? There are secrets one must keep, even if it is at the cost of one's own heart. But when Hook returns, does the price become too high?

Disclaimer: WAH!!!! I don't own Peter Pan.

Chapter 12 "Pixie Dust"

With a knowing smile, Wendy watched as another pair of shinning eyes watching her, slid shut. Starting her forth story, her avid audience had slowly dwindled down, until it was now made up of Peter, Slightly and Dagger. She glanced around at the sleeping boys in various positions that littered the underground room.

Dagger, the smallest of the lost boys' was determined to stay awake until Wendy had finished telling every story she knew. He couldn't resist cuddling up on huge fur rugs that were laid out in front of a gently flickering fire.

Dagger fought to keep his heavy eyes open while leaning against the larger boys. He didn't want to sleep for the fear of missing something his new mother would say. He gave a wishful smile as he propped his chin on his palm, 'she really was a absolute wonderful mother.'

Peter sat on the edge of the wooden table behind Wendy as she told her story. He could hear her words as clear as day as she wove her tale, but his eyes was on Slightly. The corners of his lips curled in the barest hint of a smile as once again Slightly's dark eyes darted to his then turned back to the owner of the voice telling the story.

Peter knew he was making Slightly nervous. He was doing it on purpose. His green eyes darkened as he watched the boy watch Wendy. Peter didn't feel like sharing her attention with anyone else, especially with someone that looked at her with such odd eyes. It made Peter want to reach for his blade.

"Then suddenly the huge tiger leapt out of the deep pit landing at the feet of the great hunter. Scrambling backwards Sir Allen lowered his rifle and took aim on the snarling beast…" trailing off Wendy noticed Dagger's eyes slide shut a final time as he surrendered to the advance of sleep.

Leaning back in the wooden rocking chair, Wendy decided it was now safe to take a break. Stretching her arms high above her head, she rolled her neck from side to side trying to loosen her stiff muscles. The brightly woven Indian blanket Nibs had thoughtfully gotten for her slipped unnoticed from her lap to pile at her feet.

Yawning deeply, she moved to rub a tender spot on her neck realizing she was probably just as sleepy as the boys. Feeling the sandman try its powers on her she closed her tired eyes for a moment. Suddenly Wendy's eyes shot open as she felt two pair of hand touch her at the same moment.

Startled blue eyes locked onto the dark gaze of Slightly as he slowly tucked the errant blanket around her hips. A slight tightening of the hands along the arch of her neck made her glance up and back. Peter stood there slowly tracing soothing patterns against the tense muscles of her neck, but his eye rested not on her, but on Slightly. Wendy could see swirling clouds of green glistening in the firelight of his eyes as Peter continued to stare at his once second in command.

Never stopping the movement of his hands, Peter glared at the traitorous lostboy. For a moment, the boy's hands lingered lightly against Wendy's hips before he moved back. Slightly's long dark hair fell forward, over his eyes, hiding secrets untold. Peter's blazing emerald eyes followed Slightly's retreat as he continued to caress Wendy's neck. Moving one hand to trace the line of her jaw Peter's chest constricted painfully at the soft sound of pleasure that fluttered past her lips.

In an instant, Peter forgot Slightly and his secrets. Never taking his eyes from Wendy, Peter tilted her chin up and gazed down into the clear-blue sapphire pools of her sleepy eye for a moment before walking around her. Releasing her soft skin from his palm, Peter reached for her hands and quickly pulled her up out of the chair, careful not to dislodge the blanket from around her. Before she could protest, he had her in his arms. "Its time for you to sleep as well 'Mother'" he whispered gently as he strode towards the tunnels that would lead him out of the hideout.

Wendy swallowed hard, seeing the unwavering look in Peter's eyes. He was holding her as if she weighed no more then a feather and all of a sudden, he once again, looked larger then life.

"Peter I need to tell…." Slightly rushed towards Peter and Wendy. Brush his wild hair from his forehead, his heart lurching painfully as the sight of Wendy laying her head tiredly against the older boy's shoulder. Peter was taking her away and out of his safety and he had to stop him. That thought alone seized his breathing

"Not now Slightly." Peters voice was clipped as he kept his back to the other boy. "Wendy needs to sleep." With that, Peter took to the tunnels.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling" Slightly whispered as he clinched his fist to keep from running after them. He knew he would never catch Peter Pan when he did not want to be caught. Feeling his adrenalin spike, Slightly decided that for now, he would strike out on his own. The other lost boys did not remember…they would be no help.

He walked over to the pile of long swords and smaller blades with a determined stance. Quickly picking out several and hiding them within his clothing. He then grabbed two of the larger ones by the handle and crossed them in front on him. Seeing his reflection cast in the shining blades he gave a devious smile. "If Peter won't listen to reason then… I wall save her." Slightly took to the tunnels and quickly entered into the night looking up to the stars with wild eyes. He hadn't lost them… he could still see them. The shimmering lights from the countless fairies also following them made the chase easy.

Unaware of the impending fight brewing between Peter and Slightly, Wendy closed her eyes and concentrated on the silken feel of the wind, as it caressed her face. The night air was cool and the slight chill made her shiver. Warm, strong arms pulled her closer as Peter shifted the blanket around her to block some of the passing wind. Wendy's heart began to speed up as her mind noticed Peter's body, so close to her own.

Strong arms held her safely above the speeding forest canopy. One arm held her under the knees while the other was wrapped closely around her back and side. Peter's hand was splayed across her ribs just under the swell of her breasts. The feel of that hand, so innocently holding her, sent shivers of heat though her body.

Noticing Wendy shiver once more Peter glanced down at her. She had her head pillowed on her arm as she held him around the neck. Her warm breath fluttered gently against the base of his neck. Each breath spread a wave of heat from Wendy's lips across his entire body. Groaning softly, Peter hugged her closer against him as Wendy began to absently run her hands though his hair.

Wendy watched the light blonde highlights within Peter's hair glisten in the wind and couldn't help but reach out and touch them. She could have sword there was glitter there within the strands. "I'm glad you let your hair grow out." Wendy whispered trailing her fingers though the silken tresses of dusky blonde with almost white highlights.

Shuddering, Peter again glanced at Wendy. "Why? Its just hair." Her face was shadowed as she leaned against him but her soft full lips were bathed in the silver glow of the moon as her response floated to him.

"True but, your hair is so soft and I love being able to run my hands through it." Tangling her fingers in the golden mass, Wendy tightened her grip before releasing it.

Peter's breath hissed past his teeth as Wendy continued to play with his hair. Tracing his thumb against the silken fabric of her dress Peter explored the slight curve that met his touch. At Wendy's quick intake of breath Peter became curious and slowly move his palm over the curve, wondering if his touch made her feel the same things Wendy made him feel as she gently tangled and brushed her hands though his hair.

Slowly trailing the tips of his fingers over her, Peter watched for a reaction. He was not disappointed as Wendy began to breathe deeply, causing the curve to rise and fall, her warm breath fanning over his neck and jaw. The rise of her body under his hand was warm and very soft. Tenderly he closed his hand around the soft mound beneath his palm. Heat bolted through him when Wendy turned her face into his shoulder, her breath panting as she tugged harder on his hair. As he loosened and tightened his grip on her, Peter felt something harden under his palm.

Slowing his midnight flight to almost a stop, Peter moved his hand aside. He brushed his fingers over the area, curious as to how it came to be where it had not been before. Shock halted his fingers inspection as Wendy whimper against his neck and grabbed another hand full of hair tightly.

Afraid that he had hurt her, Peter froze, his fingers still touching her, sinking a few feet as they continued to fly towards the hidden tree house. Neither of them noticed the pixy dust that shattered with sparkling light around them or the soft murmurs of the fairies that flew above them.

In his arms, Wendy moved, pressing closer to him. Peter, expecting a stern lecture nearly fell from the sky as silken fire hot lips touched his neck. Wide eyed, he struggled to restart his lungs as electric fire crackled along his nerves. Breathless as Wendy pressed herself into his hand once more, Peter continued to caress the softness shrouded in silk.

Peter's world nearly shattered when he felt Wendy touch her small white teeth against the arc of his neck. The gentle bite felt more like a blow to the lungs as his breath left him and a streak of wonderful pain hissed down his stomach and fan out into molten lava. Smashing Wendy to his chest, Peter spun them in the air until he was floating on his back. Wendy, now lying across his chest, moved until her body was aligned with his. Her dress and hair created a curtain around them as the wind fluttered past.

Reaching a hand up, Peter cupped Wendy's cheek and gazed into deep half lidded blue eyes that blazed under the moonlight. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he held her close to his body with a hand splayed across the small of her back. Pulling her face down to his, Peter took her lips in a hungry kiss that sent sparks of white light dancing across his vision.

Beneath his seeking mouth Wendy's lips parted and Peter instantly deepened the kiss unable to get enough of the heady sent and warmth that was the creature who lay atop him. Wrapping his hand in the wind tossed locks that danced around them, he held her close, unwilling to let her move even an inch away from him.

The pixie's giggled silently to each other as they sprinkled more of the magic dust upon the two whom were fated to be together. The power behind the glitter would only enhance what was already there so they felt they were doing no harm. As the fairies paired up and danced above their prince, their glowing bodies swirled and leaned in for fleeting kisses as the shimmer dust continued to fall on Peter and Wendy.

Pale smooth arms trailed up from his chest to wind around his neck. Peter grinned against Wendy's lips as she too tightened her hold on him, bringing him closer to her. Running the palm of his hand up and down her back, Peter memorized the swell and curve of her back under the silken blue material of her dress. As the heat, coercing though his body spiraled, ever lower, Peter began to feel…like he wanted. The feel of Wendy's hip pressed against his made him gasp and clutch at her, pushing them even tighter together in the most intense frustration.

As lighting hot lances of aching fire tore though his lower belly, Peter broke off the kiss, his eyes now the color of the pixie dust that surrounded them, his breath ragged. Pushing Wendy back a little, he stared up at her. Shining mahogany hair spilled around her face and shoulders in an array of highlights, each slightly curling lock dancing playfully in the passing wind. Blue eyes sparkled with a light nearly brighter than a full moon as she looked back at him nibbling gently on her lower lip. He could see his own want mirrored in her eyes.

"Wendy?" voice ragged, Peter reached for her cupping her silken cheek in his hand. He heard raging thunder from within his chest as she leaned into his touch. "Wendy I…"

"Peter! Look out!" Confusion raged threw his mind as he felt Wendy try to push herself away from him. Pulling her back against his chest, Peter felt the first sting as something hit his shoulder. Spinning in mid air he turned to face the threat only to cry out in surprise. Thousands of glittering ice crystals pelted his bare skin causing him to duck his head in defiance. Glancing around him quickly, Peter growled low in his throat before gathering Wendy closer to his chest. Plunging towards the ground Peter sped out of the bitter cold of the ice filled cloud, emerging into the warmer air above Neverland.

"Peter? Oh my, are you ok?" Wendy traced her fingertips across the red welts that now peppered the bronze skin of his shoulder. Tingles of pleasure radiated up her arm at the feel of his warming skin making her blush hotly and turn her face away from his questing gaze.

'Pixie dust?' Peter's eyes narrowed on the glittering grains that fell from Wendy's hair as she turned her head. Wendy didn't see it but he did. Hurt and disappointment slammed through Peter. He didn't need the fairies help… he would win Wendy on his own. Peter raised his chin a notch in defiance at the unwanted help. Had Wendy really wanted to kiss him just now? Because of the pixies, he would never know. "I'm fine. Were you hurt?"

The gruff emotion in his voice made Wendy glance up. Meeting the night dark eyes that gazed down on her, she shuddered before shaking her head. "No I'm ok, you took the brunt of the ice. How did we get so high?" she tilted her head and watched him intently not realizing Peter was still watching glitter fall from her.

A shrug and grunt were her only answers as they continued to descend from the night sky. As the shadows of night parted, Wendy could make out the shape of the tree that hid Peter's dwelling underneath its protective roots below her. As they floated beneath the massive boughs of the giant tree Wendy glanced again at Peter, feeling like something was wrong. How could he kiss her like that one minute and be so cold the next? Silently convincing herself that she was hallucinating, what Andrew had said came back to taunt her, 'to pan, you are only a whim.'

Wendy looked down at the ground with a miserable sigh as her feet touched on the forest floor. 'Andrew,' she had forgotten again. He was here and so was her brothers and that was two facts that were making Wendy very nervous at the moment. She heard thunder in the distance and her head snapped up her eyes meeting Peter's stormy one. Just as she opened her lips to ask him what was wrong the rain came. He was upset – extremely upset – and she had the feeling that it was somehow her fault.

"Go into the treehouse, Wendy." Peter demanded, suddenly feeling very frustrated. How dare the fairies interfear in this. Was he not capable of keeper her on his own? Was it not enough he had Hook to deal with and now Slightly and his wayword actions. He had stolden Wendy to keep her safe and he would keep her…safe…this time…

To Wendy, Peter's words sounds so mean, so stubren, and there was nothing that could make her maturity level plumit quicker then being ordered around. "No!" Her eyes searched his face, wondering at what he was thinking. His hair hung limp in his now dark eyes, weighted by the rain and lingering raindrops slid over his cheeks and off his chin like tears. He was absolutely beautiful but that didn't mean he could order her around..

Before Wendy could blink Peter's hand shot forward, grasping her wrist. Peter tightened his hand around her waist, warningly. Wendy only struggled a bit, stopping when he loosened his hold. Suddenly he had to know. Taking a stalking step toward her his eyes narrowed when she took a startled step back.

His bottom lip tightened when she retreated from him and he took another step forward looking down at her. it wasn't his fault she took another step back…if she hadnt been running from him she wouldn't have steped onto the secret shoot that takes u quickly into the underground layer. Peter frowned at the glittering dust that lingered in the air where Wendy had just disapeared.

Slightly had ran in the direction of where Peter and Wendy had descended from the darken sky. He brushed the wet hair from his face hoping he was still headed in the right direction. What was up with the sudden downpour? Lightening flashed in the distance giving him a split-second of light.

Seeing shadows in the distance, Slightly grabbed a hold of a passing tree to slow his headlong rush and he skidded silently to a stop. He froze, barely daring to breathe as the boy whom had the voice of Captain Hook within him stepped from the darkness. Both sets of eyes turned toward a huge oak tree, as a soft cry seemed to be cut off in mid-cry. 'Wendy!' Slightly silently called in alarm.

Both figures paused as a shadow exited the tree and flew off in the distance not noticing their approach. Tink silently screamed Peter's name willing with all her might for him to turn around. As he slowly disappeared into the night, Tink felt hopelessness squeeze her heart painfully. Slowly moving forward she wished with all her might for this nightmare to end.

The grin on Andrew's face as he watched Peter's leave would have sent chills down the spines of the bravest of men. His eyes followed Pan's flight until he could no longer be seen. 'The fool has left his precious Wendy, alone and unprotected. I shall just have to 'rescue' her from his negligence.'

Please visit animedefiance dot com


	13. Darkened Sky of Neverland

Summary: Why did Peter Pan not follow Wendy? There are secrets one must keep, even if it is at the cost of one's own heart. But when Hook returns, does the price become too high?

Disclaimer: WAH!!!! I don't own Peter Pan.

TagTeam chapter amyfushigiyugi and LadyOrion and a touch of Nefra

Edited by::girls look at each other cocking eyebrows::

Chapter 13 "Darkened Sky of Neverland"

Peter flew through the treetops wondering just how long it took for fairy dust to wear off. He looked at the swaying trees tops below him and huffed in disgust. Not a single glimmer of fairy light illuminated the wind tossed canopy.

"Sneaky imps. Who told you to do such a thing?" he growled knowing the meddling fairies were hiding from him. Hiding? Peter's eyes narrowed against the swirling wind thinking of things kept hidden.

There was someone hiding from him. Not physically, but secrets kept from Peter Pan was hiding just the same. "Slightly" the scene replayed in the twisting thunderclouds rising before him.

The colorful blanket slid down Wendy's legs only to be lifted by gentle hands and soothed atop her blue silk encased thighs. _Slightly's _hands resting on those thighs, fingertips tracing a tiny pattern before he turned away, eyes shining.

Peter's growl drown in the grumble of thunder that tore across the sky as a day bright flash of jagged light splashed across narrowed emerald eyes

The thought of resent fairy meddling pushed aside, Peter fell towards the earth. Twisting like a cat, he slowed his descent only when he was once more headed in the direction of the hideout. Skimming above the tossing limbs of the ancient forest that kept the giant oak hidden from invading pirates Peter tore handfuls of leaves from the branches. A confetti of tiny green trailed behind Peter as the storm above him grew darker.

"First I'll find what Slightly is hiding from me then I'll return to Wendy."

Slightly stood as still as death, hardly daring to breath lest the boy he had once known as Andrew detect him among the leaves. He needed to get to Wendy while the older boy's attention was still on Peter's departing form. Lowering himself silently to the ground, he crouched low.

Creeping along the moss covered rocks he was nearly to the tree when he heard the muttered curses and crashing underbrush that announced the arrival of Alf Mason and Quang Lee. Leaping into a bramble bush Slightly hissed in pain as dozens of thorns tore at him. Sucking on a bleeding finger, he peered out at the bumbling pirates who now stood behind their captain awaiting his orders. Damning Mason and Lee to Davie Jones locker, Slightly searched for an opportunity to make it to Wendy.

Tink had hovered a few feet ahead of her wicked master wishing she had not brought him to such a secret place. Her dull eyes stared in apprehension at the tree that held Peter's Wendy deep within its roots. Turning her eyes back to the darkened sky once more, she stared unseeing at the rolling clouds and the lightening that lit up the darkened sky of Neverland.

She knew Peter would never forgive her for what she was about to do. Fervently as her chilled heart would allow Tink prayed that a flash of lighting from the building storm would find her and keep her from betraying the trust of Neverland's heart.

Turning lifelessly to face the boy who stood behind her, Tink stared into the glittering dark eyes of Captain James T. Hook. Even with actions controlled by a spell the malicious light shining so sickeningly from the face of the boy Hook now controlled made Tink shudder in horror.

"So this is the mysterious hideout?" at Tinkerbell's slight nod a feral grin pulled at his lips. His eyes swirled darker than midnight and his next words made her fractured heart crumble into dust within her tiny chest. "Go retrieve my new treasure" head bowed unable even to feign defiance Tink fluttered towards the tree.

Slowly making her way through the twisting tunnels of Peter's hideout, Tink whimpered when after too short a flight she entered the cavern that was the hideout's main room. Breathing in a broken sob, she made her way to the pouting girl. Wendy was oblivious to the danger waiting for her above nor the betrayal that approached on shimmering wings.

Wendy angrily wiped at her cheek not really knowing why she was crying. She should have known better then to kiss Peter again. How many times did she have to tell herself not to kiss him before her heart would listen? She should just find Andrew and her brothers and go home. What had gotten into her? Wendy closed her eyes in denial.

Tink stared dully for a moment at the girl Peter considered his greatest treasure. A painful tug around her heart announced her master's impatience and propelled her tiny body forward once more.

Desperately fighting the surrounding malice Tink formed a plan that would bring the least harm to the woman she had to lure to the surface. Gritting her teeth until her jaw ached, she deliberately reached her hand forward and sprinkled golden fairy dust over Wendy's face. Leaning forward she rested her tiny hand against the satin smooth curve of Wendy's cheek.

"Wendy…" Tink softly whispered in her ear. "Wendy… it is time…"

Wendy's lashes slowly fluttered at the sound of her name. Her soft blue eyes opened fogged and unfocused. Nodding absently she rose and like a sleepwalker. She was drawn onward by the faint chiming voice of Tinkerbelle.

"Come Wendy, come with me. He is waiting for you…" Tink touched her hand as she led Wendy towards the tunnel that would lead them back to the surface and Hook.

Hook stood quietly near the entrance through which Tink had flown, his patience wearing thin. He eyed the bottle of sleeping potion he would douse the girl with and grinned. Idly toying with the neck of the bottle, he caressed the glass container and allowed the thoughts of the boy whose body he wore to surface "I have a small token of appreciation for you Andrew. Consider it a small reward for your obedience as of late."

Growling at the sensual image Hook flashed within his consciousness Andrew lashed out at a nearby tree momentarily in control. "I would never have allowed you such liberties with my Wendy, Hook." voice like steel, the acid of malice dripping from Andrew's clipped tone filled the night.

The silent laughter that echoed within his skull was instantly forgotten when his attention was instead captured by the approaching Wendy and fairy escort. "Don't be so insolent, boy. I know how much you want this, enjoy and be grateful I allow you such a freedom." Hook's voice faded as Tinkerbelle drew Wendy forward and into the small clearing where he stood.

Andrew's blood scorched a heated path though his veins at the vision that stood before him. Wendy wrapped in beautiful blue silk that matched her eyes perfectly wandered nearer. His gaze drank in the shimmering dress as it clung to her, hugging the dipping curves of her small frame.

Stepping forward he reached his hand out and captured the dove soft hand she held out. Drawing her into his arms he drew in a deep breath taking in her floral sent. His slight smile died on his lips when he noted drying trails of salt smudged across her cheeks. Evidence of her tears lit a red-hot anger that flared within him.

Crushing the girl before him to his chest, he did not hear the painful exhalation from the still silent Wendy as he vowed Peter Pan would pay in blood for every tear to touch Wendy's cheeks.

Looking into her clouded eyes. Andrew wondered briefly at her trance like state but found he truly did not care. Too long had he wanted to hold her in this way to let her silence deter him. "Wendy… my beautiful sweet Wendy…" he sighed as he again pulled her body flush against his. He had missed her desperately and now, here she was, in his arms where she belonged. Dark possessiveness glittered in his eyes as he held her tightly.

Her soft sigh caressed his neck as he held her close. The most innocent touch of breath from her lips against his skin forced a heated groan from his chest. Leaning back slowly his gaze locked on her faintly parted lips. The full curve of her bottom lip shimmered in the wane light as her small pink tongue darted out to moisten it.

The Lord himself would not have been able to stop him as his mouth descended upon hers. A heated growl came from deep within the confines of his throat as his right hand tangled in the hair at the base of her neck. Roughly tilting her head further back, he pushed past her silken lips to explore the hidden sweetness within.

Slightly's lips parted in a silent cream as his knuckles turned white from griped a branch of the thorn bush that formed his hiding spot. 'What witchery was this?' his mind stammered. Oblivious to the searing pain in his pierced hand, Slightly struggled to hold himself back. Surely Wendy would pull away from this invasion. She would never allow someone such liberties.

Wendy gasped at the feel of strong arms wrapped around her and a heat that she felt was devouring her invaded her mouth. Her fog-hazed mind reveled in the feeling as she closed her eyes and slowly responded to the kiss that threatened to overcome her senses.

Believing that Peter had returned to the hideout after she had fallen asleep, she continued to return the kiss with more passion, as her mind began to fumble up from the fog that wrapped around it. Twining her arms around his neck, Wendy pulled him closer… tangling her fingers in his short hair.

Andrew, pleased with her response… deepened the kiss, tilting her head so he could have better access. His tongue battling hers as they both moaned from the rising passion that threatened to overtake them. He was so drunk on her taste that he had completely forgotten about the sinister pirate that dwelled just below the surface of his mind.

The cheers of the pirates around her shred the last gauzy layer of spell fog from Wendy's mind. Her blue eyes flared in panic when she found herself staring into the mocking, lust filled, dark eyes of a man she thought long dead. Those eyes did not belong to the face that wore them. The bone-chilling laugh that spilled from Andrew's lips further confirmed that the man holding her so intimately was not her friend.

"Welcome back Wendy Darling" came the condescending voice of Captain Hook just before he lifted a small vile to his lips and let a blue liquid slip into his mouth. Then his lips fastened back to hers and Wendy's world slammed shut.

Hook caught Wendy as she went limp. Holding her against his chest, he raised his other hand to touch her pale cheek. Wondering whether she had fainted from the sleeping potion or his kiss, he smiled cruelly. 'No matter.' Hook thought to himself. Andrew had gotten carried away, over stepping his leash, if he hadn't stepped in…a shimmering light caught Hook's attention and he looked up to see Tink hovering right above Wendy's cheek a dim fairy light glowing from her small heart.

Hook gave a low growl knowing she would soon break the mermaid's spell. Not that it mattered, he had no need of her now. He had Wendy and that alone would enable him to defeat Pan. Hook threw his arm out batting Tink from the air. Smirking as she slammed into the ground Hook slung the light weight of Wendy into his arms. Without another thought of the fairy, he turned and made his way in the direction of the Jolly Roger.

Slightly remained hidden, shaking with anger until the last footsteps of the pirates faded. Carefully extracting himself from the thorny tangle, he crept over to the fallen fairy. Her tiny body lay limp in the mossy leaf covered hallow between the roots of the tree that until moments ago was the most secret of Peter Pan's secret places.

Lifting the fragile being Slightly was careful not to bangle her lace thin wings. "Tink?" he whispered, smoothing back her matted hair with one fingertip. "What is happening? What's wrong with you?"

Opening clouded lavender eyes Tink drew a pain-filled breath.

Slightly could see her darkened blue tinged lips move but instead of words, Tink uttered only a shallow scream as her small form doubled over in pain. As he watched in confusion crystalline tears welled in Tinkerbelle's eyes and slowly slid down her face creating small tracks though the grim that covered her.

"Oh Tink no stop! Don't hurt yourself." Cradling the tiny fairy close to his heart Slightly rocked back on his heels and shook his head. "What do I do?" he asked forlornly knowing both her and Wendy needed saving..

A soft chiming sound drew his attention and Slightly looked up only to gasp. Above him, the trees were filled with twinkling stars. As one star descended from the swaying boughs Slightly was able to distinguish the sharp features of the fairy king. Bowing his head a fraction Slightly glanced back at Tinkerbelle only to see she had fallen into a restless sleep.

Raising worried eyes to the fluttering lord before him Slightly asked, "What is wrong with her? What…." Around him, the voices of the fairy rose filling the air with a symphony of chiming bells.

Scrunching his forehead in a deep furrowed frown he strained to make sense of the chiming language that surrounded him. Tinkerbelle was the only fairy any of the lost boys had ever spoken to and at times, it was imposable to understand even her. The fairies that dipped and buzzed around him now were incomprehensible. Finally, in a crescendo of sound, the ring of a name echoed beneath the forest canopy.

"PETER PAN!"

Peter entered the tree house and looked at the sleeping bundles nestled in the root alcoves and on bundled blankets spread across the floor. Lips drawing into a thin line he noticed the large root shelf reserved for his second in command was suspiciously hollow. With sure, silent steps, he walked across the floor and shook the blanket Slightly had been using demanding it provide him answers.

Ignoring the sounds around him Peter tore into the bedding, failing to notice the quiet pad of bare feet approaching him.

"ATTACK!"

The darkness of a blanket descended over his head before he could face his attackers. A twinge of pride warmed his heart as the laughing lost boys hauled him to the floor.

Don't let the wild beast escape!" cried Knives as he struggled to keep the entrapped Peter pined to the ground.

"Fight men! All will be lost if the terrible…uh…terrible Zoucrat gets loose." Chimed Dagger.

"What's a Zoucrat?" asked Blade from his position wrapping a rope around said beasts ankles.

"A zoucrat is a horrible crazed beast that can shift its skin to look like someone you know. It attacks in the night feeding on liver and eye balls." Elaborated Knives as he tightened the knots that now crisscrossed the blanket incased 'beast'.

"EEWWWW!"

"Liver?" Questioned a wide eyed Tootles

"Eye balls?!!" stuttered Dagger as the two youngest boys tripped over themselves backing away from the danger.

"Yes the only way to defeat the zoucrat is to first wrap it up in a black blanket, then…."

"But Knives that blanket is brown." Nibs pointed out.

"Close enough." Knives announced with a dismissive frown. "Then you have you have to hang it upside down from the middle of your room."

"Throw me the rope there's a beam above the table." Cried Blade hovering above the others head.

Muttering dark curses Peter yelled at the lost boys to let him go as he was hoisted off the ground feet first.

Eyeing the muffled squirming bundle, Tootles shuttled closer to Knives. "That zoucrat sure sounds like Peter."

"That's what it wants you to think. It tricks you into thinking it's your friend and then RAAWR! Slurp, it eats your eyeballs!"

The collected shriek from the lost boys nearly deafened Peter as he strained to reach his belt knife. Grinning at the thought of the boys jumping away from Knives as he described the zoucrat's treachery he slid the small blade free.

"Now what do we do with it?" asked Curly as he prodded the bundle of brown blanket with a spoon.

"Now we..."

RAAA!!!

With as burst of speed Peter slashed through the blanket freeing his upper body and flew out towards the surrounding captors. The screaming boys scattered, eyes wide as saucers. Struggling dramatically to reach the nearest boy, his feet still bound to the beam over head Peter twisted and flailed his arms wildly.

"I will eat your livers on a sliver platter. I'll pluck out your eyes and snack on them like a bowl of grape RAAA!!!"

"Stand fast men. The zoucrat has no power when confined to the center beam of a room." Knives declared as he stood just out side Peters reach, hand on his hips.

"But Knives, that beam isn't exactly in the center of the room." Nibs pointed out.

"NIBS!!!" a choirs of voices cried as the 'creature' before them grinned evilly a moment before slashing the ropes at his feet.

Please read my author Profile for important information

Thanks

Amy


End file.
